THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!
by SpringBorn
Summary: When does a game stop being fun? Join Lark Storm Kennedy as she is forced to live through her favorit game. RESIDENT EVIL 4 RULES! OC/Luis OC/Saddler mostly Luis . Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my second fan fiction but my first for Resident Evil 4. Child of the goddess is on hold for right now. I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters except for Lark. I hope you enjoy and Please review!

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on, move your scrawny ass!" I growled at the TV. "Finally!"

Leon jumped to the side before the boulder had hit him. A loud crash came as the controller vibrated in my hands.

Saturday morning and its 8:01 in the morning and I've been play for four strait hours on my game cube. I'm playing Resident Evil 4 my favorite game in the world. I like Leon and he's a good guy but my favorite is Osmund Saddler. Yeah, I know it's weird for a girl my age for liking a man who is twice my age, but who cares! My name is Lark Storm Kennedy and I'm 24-years-old. I work for a private detective in Raccoon Village. (Weird, huh?) I worked for him since I was 16. I lived alone since I was 14. Anyway, I'm 5'7", 145 pounds with dark red eyes and silver hair that's between Ada and Leon's hairstyles. I've been told I have the body of a healthy super model with muscles from heavy lifting and running around a lot. I wasn't beautiful but I was cute despite my hair and eye coloring. I have high cheek bones, strait nose, an oval face, and very pale. Before I even joined the force, I was raised at army base camp since I was 3. I was an orphan. Being raised at the camp had its perks.

I sat in my room, playing when I heard the door bell ringing. Pushing pause on the game, I got up and headed toward the door. Dodging the dirty clothes, books, candy wrappers, and various other things that laid around in the living room, I opened the door to be greeted by a big brown envelope on the floor. I looked around the hallway but didn't see anyone. I bent down and picked up the envelope and went back inside. I stared at the paper before opening the thing with my very long nail. Inside were another envelope that is smaller and a rectangular box that looked like a jewelry box. Taking out the box and opening it, I gasped. Inside is a black, lacy choker with a red jewel surrounded by smaller black stones. It was beautiful. Unfolding the letter, I began to read.

The note read, "Meet in Europe for Resident Evil 4 Convention. Explore the village that was used for the game. Free food, drinks, and door prizes! Meet new friends!"

I stared at the note, feeling confused at first than excited! There was a single plane ticket and some euros. I couldn't wait to go. Noticing the date and time when the plane would leave I panicked. The plane would be leaving in 2 hours!

"Damn, I'm going to be late!"

In ten minutes, I was out the door, carrying my duffel bag and attaché case and rushing toward my army jeep. Racing away, I headed toward the Raccoon Village Air Port. It usually takes an hour to get to the air port but I made in 30 min. Thank god I didn't get a speeding ticket. I had 25 minutes left and I headed toward the plane. The plane, I hate to say, is one of those planes that only fit two people. The pilot is a Spaniard man, who slouched forward, his black hair greasy from not being washed.

_EW,_ I thought. _That's just gross._

"You go village?" the Spaniard asked in rough English.

"Yes," I said, stepping forward. "I am."

The Spaniard nodded his head toward the plane and walked toward the open door of the plane. I followed him, not sure if I really wanted to be alone with this man. My interest in the Convention overruns any wary feeling about the man. Boarding the plane, I sat in the copilot seat and put the head phones over my ears. The plane soon left the air port. I was too excited to see the man's eyes glow red and smiling evilly.

Hours later and darkness fell. I watched the stars twinkle brightly as we flew past them. I rested my head on the head seat and stared out the window. I sighed, feeling tired and agitated. Tired because my limbs were stiff from sitting too long and agitated because the pilot hasn't spoken since we left. We were two hours away from Europe and I couldn't wait to get off the God Forsaken plane! I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I dreamt about the village, Leon, Ada, Luis, Ashley, Krauser, and...Saddler, smiling down at me and offering his hand. I wanted to take it but something kept me back. I heard evil laughter somewhere in the back ground. I didn't know where it was coming from. I woke up, sitting up strait in my chair. The pilot looked at me with confusion and...worry?

I wiped the sweat away from my brow, drawing in shaky breaths. I gave myself a shake before allowing myself to recline back in the chair.

"You fine?" the pilot asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Just a dream," I answered. The pilot nodded and went back to the controls. I sighed, allowing my heart to go back to normal.

_What is scaring me?_ I wondered. _I never felt this scared since the incident at Raccoon Base Camp. When I received the scars..._

Subconsciously, I ran a lone finger over the scars on my stomach and shoulder. I remembered very well how that day started and ended. I woke up to the sounds of screams and mechanical laughter. I was 10 at the time. I remember the pain, the tears, the blood...I shuddered at the memory. By the time I fell asleep again we were at the air port somewhere in Rural Europe. Getting off the plane, I headed toward the lobby of the small air port.

I was walking around when I heard a voice. I turned and gasped.

Two police officers walked toward me. It wasn't the officers that made me gasp, it was their looks. They looked like the two guys that drove Leon to the village!

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Did I do okay? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I backed up slowly, feeling afraid. Really afraid. The officer with the glasses raised his hand in surrender. His partner did the same. I felt the weight of my gun pressing against my side made me feel a little safe but not much. I starred at the men, wary. There's no way the Convention could make these two look so much like the police officers in the game. There's no way!

"It's okay," said the one with the glasses. "We're not going to hurt you."

"We're just here to pick you up, that's all," the other said. "You're Miss. Lark Kennedy, aren't you? The agent who works for the..." His partner jabbed in the side, silencing him. I saw the gesture and it made me feel uneasy.

_Agent?_ I thought. _How did they know I worked for a private detective? This is too weird!_

I nodded. "Yes, I am," I replied.

"Good. If you follow us, please, we'll drive you to the village." The two police officers turned to leave.

"W-Wait!"

"What is it?" the one with the glasses asked.

"Are you really with the Convention? I mean you look like the guys from the game" I explained, shifting my duffel bag.

The guys looked confused and stared at me as if I had lost it. I felt really uneasy as they stared at me and whispered to each other in Spanish.

_I wished I could understand them,_ I thought. _They make me feel nervous._

"Right" said the guy without the glasses. "We're with the Convention."

I knew I should feel relieved but I didn't. I still felt I should be on my guard. If only I knew what kind of trouble I would get into I would have stayed home!

Here I sat in the back of a police van, listening to the two bozos in the front, whispering to each other in damn Spanish (No offense to those who are Spanish). I looked out the window, feeling less excited when I first got the note. I didn't know why but I felt like I was living through a nightmare. (I love this game for crying out loud and it's making me nervous to be here in a van similar to the one in the game with these police officers that looked like the idiots who didn't want to get parking tickets if they didn't stay with the van. That's why you died!)

"You're a long way from home, senorita," said the one with the beard.

"What's a beauty like you doing here by yourself?" asked the other.

I smirked, not turning away from the window. "This your way breaking the ice?" I asked. "You know why I'm here."

The guys laughed. I rolled my eyes as I continued to stare at the grim scenery. _It looks so much like the game,_ I thought. _Same creepy sounds and feel. I love it!_

The van stopped as the one with the beard stepped out to go to the bathroom. As we waited the dude with the glasses offered me a cigarette. I shook my head no and went back to looking out the window. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up strait as I felt chilled. I let my eyes wander and strained my ears, listening. I felt like we were being watched from the dying trees. I turned around in my seat but saw nothing. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms, I folded my legs and felt my gun that was strapped to my shoulder. No matter where I went I took it with me. I wouldn't end up like the people who raised me, who were murdered in cold blood without being able to protect themselves. I shivered at the memory.

Soon the van started again and we headed out. I fingered the black choker, thinking. _Who sent this?_ I wondered. _No name. Nothing. I hope the one who sent this will be at the convention. _I sighed.

A rickety bridge came into view as we neared the village. The bridge groaned as we passed the bridge and the van stopped for a final time. I looked up to see a small winding path. I frowned, searching my memory bank. This is the same way that Leon came through when he first started. I wondered if I will encounter a weird man.

Opening the door, I stepped out with my luggage. I shut the door with my hip and started to walk.

"Be careful, senorita" said the one with the beard.

"Thanks for the warning," I called over my shoulder. As I left the van behind me, I started to think if it would be a good idea to take them with me. I shook my head, erasing those thoughts. _Don't start scaring yourself, Lark,_ I scolded. _You played the game and you know this is just Convention. Nothing will happen to you!_

A small two bedroom, gray house appeared at the end of the dead leaf covered walk way. The feeling of dread and excitement filled me as I stared at the house. A man who is in his 30's stepped onto the porch, waving me toward him. I stared at the man, feeling like I know him from somewhere. Than it hit me. He was the first Ganado that Leon killed!

The weight of my gun, pressed against me as I walked toward him with slow steps. He seemed harmless but I knew better. The man waved toward me again, a smile plastered on his face. I shook my head, reminding myself that this is only fake, it wasn't real, right? Quickening my pace, I was two inches from the porch when I heard a low threatening growl behind me. I froze, feeling the fear prickle at the back of my head. I turned slowly to see a coal black wolf with glowing green eyes.

_It's...!_ I thought. _It's that mutated wolf! It's real! Oh, Shit!_

I gulped in fear as I took small steps toward the porch, lifting my hand toward the concealed in my shoulder holster. The wolf sniffed the air and growled even louder at me.

Creak.

Before I could even turn around the wolf lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impacts. When I felt the wolf brush past me, I opened my eyes to hear a sound of metal hitting the floor. I didn't dare turn around just yet.

Thud! Growl!

"Ahhhh!"

I turned to see that the wolf didn't lunge at me; it went strait toward the man! The wolf stronger than the Ganado sunk its sharp fangs into its neck and ripped a huge chunk of flesh. The man died instantly. The wolf spat the flesh out and turned to look at me with its glowing eyes. Its maw still dripped blood. I looked at it warily, wondering if it was going to attack me as well. The wolf wiped its bloodied maw on the ground before trotting toward me, its tail wagging.

I stared at it in wonder.

_It's not going to attack me?_ I wondered.

"H-Hey there, fella," I said cautiously. "What's up?"

The wolf tilted its head sideways as if it was listening to me. I smiled slightly. I brought my hand out, ready to snatch it back if the wolf tried to bite me. The wolf leaned forward and sniffed my out stretched hand, before licking it with its ruff tongue. I ran my hand through its surprisingly soft fur. I knelt down, rubbing and patting the wolf. The wolf if it could be possible seems to smile up at me. It rubbed its head against my hand, wanting me to scratch behind the ear. I began scratching. The wolf's tail thumped against the ground. The wolf seemed to okay.

I laughed. "Aren't you friendly? I should thank you for saving me, though," I said, still scratching behind the ear. "Are you a boy or girl? What should I name you?"

I thought about names as I scratched and patted the wolf. The wolf leaned into my caresses as if it never felt compassion before. My bet was Salazar didn't take care of his animals. I smirked at the thought. This is too weird. I'm starting to think that this whole thing is real! I let out a chuckle. The wolf whined as if it read my thoughts. I smiled down at it.

"Don't worry, I don't think I've lost it just yet," I whispered to it. "Anyway, I'll think I'll name you Axel. How's that?"

The wolf barked happily.

"Good. Now let's check out the house."

The house, dimly lit and very cold, looked like a skeleton. Stepping inside, I started to look around. It was a two story house. The living room had a fire place and a table. On the table was 3 casings of handgun ammunition, first aid spray, a portable walkie-talkie, an army knife (don't know what the proper name is), its blade long with the Los Illuminados insignia engraved on the hilt. Next to the knife is another note. Dropping my bags on the floor, I picked up the note.

It read,

"Lark, as you guessed or is close to guessing this is very real. This isn't a Convention or anything close to it. You are brought here to rescue the president's daughter, Ashley Graham. Your mission is to bring her back to America safely.

from Ingrid Hunnigan."

Axel whined, staring at me. My guess is that he knew how I felt. I ran my gloved hand over his fur, thinking. What I thought was a game is real! Just great! Does that mean the characters are real too? _Is Leon, Ada, Luis and the others real? _I thought, panicking. _My job is to save Ashely. What am I, Leon? Do I have to play him? Don't tell me Ashley's going to flirt with me!? I don't swing that way!_

I sighed, louldy. _I guess I have no choice but to stay_, I thought glumly. _That means I can't treat this as a game, anymore. I can die here and I can't push the reset botton, either. Just great!_

Loud noises came from outside. Tires squeeled, someone yelling in Spanish, a loud crash, ropes snapping and I knew the bridge collasped. Grabbing the ammo and stuffing it into my pack, I loaded my gun as I raced outside. Three Ganados stood in the clearing, waiting for me. Taking aim, I shot them in the heads.

Thud!

_No longer a game, Lark,_ I thought. _This is real. That means I can't fail!_

**Author's note:** So what did you think? I feel sorry for Lark, though. She found out that her favorite game is real! I'll be working on the third cahpter soon. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hope to hear from you in the near future!

I decided to leave my duffel bag at the cabin and went to check out the bridge. I stood at the cliff, staring down at the river with up turn van but was surprised to see no bodies.

_Are they still in the van or did the river take them?_ I wondered. _Can't worry about that now. I have a job to do!_

Axel trotting after me as I headed back to the house. As I walked thoughts of Luis death came to me. Would I be able to stop it? Stop it, Lark! It's too early to even think that! I scolded. _If I can save Luis, great! But if I can't..._

"Stop it right now!" I growled loudly, stopping on the porch. "Enough! I have to much to worry about. Let's take this one step at a time."

Axel whined up at me, his glowing eyes looked worried. I smiled down at him and gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm fine."

Axel gave me a look before shrugging his giant shoulders. I smiled. Walking into the room, I checked how much ammo I had in my clip. 15 bullets left plus the 3 boxes of hand gun ammo I had in my pouch. It wasn't much but I prayed it would last till I found more or a shotgun. From what I remembered of the game there was a shotgun and ammo in the village that I was heading to. I just had to remember where it was and avoid the chainsaw dude.

I sighed inwardly and blew the air out slowly, my bangs floating and fell back into place. I clipped the walkie-talkie to my belt and strapped the knife to my vest. The pressure of the knife made me feel somewhat less wary. I growled softly before heading out, Axel right at my heels. I admit this whole thing made me feel happy but reality sunk in, reminding me this isn't a game, lives are at stake.

Heading down the winding trail, my gun ready, I listened intently for attackers. Axel, sniffed the air and started to growl threateningly. I stopped and scanned the area. The air felt colder than before. I suppressed a chill and walked forward cautiously. The path went down hill and I heard someone yell in Spanish. A elderly man came after me with a pitchfork. I aim and shot him in the head. The man fell to the ground and something flew out of it's pocket. It was another box with handgun ammo. Snatching it up and placing it with the others, I went forward.

Along the trail more Ganados came after us. Whenever I shot 4 more came after it. I was starting to run out of ammo. I had plenty of First Aid Spray but that didn't do me good except healing me. Blood sprinkled onto my dark grey skin tight shirt, loose fitting pants, and black combat boots. Axel took 2 more Ganados down. Dividing my attention between Axel and the Ganados, I was brought back to my teachings at the base and station.

Rule #1 was always make sure your safe first before looking out for you partner. I hated that rule and that got me into trouble, a lot. Axel became my best friend and I always made sure my friends were safe. A lone Ganado went after Axel. Killing my attacker, I shot the Ganado in the back of the head. It went down on it's knees before falling to its side with a thud. Axel nodded his head, thanking me before going after more. When we were finished, Axel and I headed down the path. I felt bone tired and I barley just started!

_When this is over and I'm safely back at home, I'll start working at the gym!_ I thought. _This is nuts! Now I know how Leon felt!_

We came to a gate at the end of the path. It's the gate you have to take to the village. Breathing heavily, I pushed the gate open with Axel's help. (He was pushing against the gate with his head.) The village is small. In the center of the village a bonfire is going. Taking out a pair of binoculars, I took a closer look. A small moan escaped my lips as I zeroed in on the bonfire. A person, hanging from a pole burned. I recognized him.

"Damn," I muttered, stashing away my binoculars. I took out my hand gun and edged away from the village. I stepped on a branch.

SNAP!

The villages turned their death like gazes toward us and yelled in Spanish. The villagers charged after us as Axel and I headed toward the gate. The gate was closed when we got there. I slammed my fists against the gate, muttering a few choice swears. The sound of thudding footsteps drew my attention away from the gate. Axel growled and howled loudly as the villagers came closer with pitchforks, butcher knives, and scythes, raised menacingly. I raised my gun and took aim.

As the bodies piled up more came. I was seriously running out of ammo. I only had ten shots left. Axel did what he could but was tiring real quickly. I felt the soreness in my limbs as well. Finally the bullets ran out and I was forced to use my knife, swiping at those who came to close. The First Aid spray was gone along with the 2 green herbs I had found along the way. I had a long cut on my left arm that bled profusely that needed attention.

_When is this going to end!?_ I thought. _If __this keeps going, I'm good as dead!_

A pain yelp brought me crashing down back to reality. I turned to see that Axel was bleeding from his shoulder. A female villager raised her butchers knife high above her head to finish the job.

"NO!" I cried and sprinted toward them. I threw myself at the woman and we both fell to the ground. Taking my knife I stabbed the woman in the head, killing her instantly. I crawled my way over to Axel. I saw that the wound was bad but not enough to kill. Ignoring everything else around me, I pressed my hand against the wound hopping it would stop. The villagers drew closer to us. I turned just in time to block a scyth with my knife that was comming down at me. I pushed the villager away from me. The villager stumbled into the others but soon regained it's balance and came after us again.

I gritted my teeth in agitation. _We can't die like this! We still have to save Ashley!_I thought as the villagers raised their weapons, ready to slaughter us. _Wheres that damn bell!_

Just as I thought it was the end the bell started to ring. The villagers stopped in their tracks and started to leave, heading to a black house that stood next to the bell tower. I sighed in relief as the villagers left. What cought my attention was when the villagers started to whisper a name. A name that sent chills up and down my spine whenever I played the game.

"Lord Saddler," whispered a few as they left.

"Osmund Saddler," I whispered as I sat next to Axel my hand back on his wounded shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. "I'm close to meeting him...in person!!" Excitement filled me as I giggled and laughed like a school girl with a crush! I knew I should keep my mind on the mission but I couldn't help it. I was stuck between him and Luis. Back at home I had their action figures and posters all over my room. The thought of meeting him and knowing what he thought of Americans dimmed my excitement.

"Crap. Just great," I muttered. "What am I going to do?"

Turning my attention back to Axel, I saw that he was lying down and breathing heavily. We were exhausted and hungry. I was almost tempted to search the house for food but I thought better of it. The food could be poison for all I knew! Bandaging our wounds was the first thing I did. After a 10 minute break, we got up and looked through the houses. The shot gun was where I thought it would be and I was glade. I found 2 boxes of shotgun ammo, 3 boxes of handgun ammo, 1 can of First Aid spray and a small chest full of Pias(is that right?) The chest only had 800 Pias in it. My bag of money felt like it weight a ton.

Axel whined up at me as we headed down the dirt road that lead past the tower. My fingers brushed against Axel's ear and his head. I was grim faced, knowing what was coming up. There was a smaller village just beyond the gate. I sighed before shoulder my shotgun and took out my handgun, ready but not ready. I knew I should just turn my heart cold and be unfeeling till I rescued Ashley but somehow I couldn't. I let out another sigh as we headed.

Exiting a tunnel that came from the village with blue medallions (the paper said to collect 10 and I would get a new gun by the merchant), Axel and I came to a smaller part of the village. There was only three buildings in the area. At first I didn't recognized the place but the memory came rushing at me. This is the place where I would find and meet Luis. My heart hammered against my ribcage as I thought about Luis. I shook all thoughts from my mind as I saw 4 or 5 Ganados in the area. 3 in the house in front of me, 1 in front of the house with a dynamite, and another to my left.

Taking aim, I shot the dude infront of the house and to my left before they had a chance to throw the dynamite at us. The guys exploded. I smirked slightly before collecting either ammo, First Aid spray or herbs. Axel started to whine louldly as he scratched at a door that lead to to the place where Luis is held.

"This is going to well for a game," I muttered, breaking the rusted lock with my hands. "I thought it would be slightly different. Maybe some changes for crying out loud!"

Pushing the door open with my shoulder, I searched the area with my eyes, looking for anything suspicious. When I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, I walked in, gun ready. Axel followed closely behind, sniffing the air for dangers. There was only two booby traps along the way and before I even dared to move forward I shot at the devices and soon they exploded. The next room looked like a fire had destroyed it. There was only a box of hand gun ammo, a treasure chest, and a single green herb. Once I had collected them, I headed for the blocked doorway. The bookcase was heavy! Grunting as I pushed against it, the book case barley moved a inch. Scowling, I pushed harder. The book case inched slowky but made a big enough gape for us to squeeze through. At the end of the hallway was a single double door dresser.

Thud! Moaning coming from the dresser. I stopped, thinking to myself wondering if it would be better if Luis stayed in the dresser. I knew it would do any good so I had not choice but to let him out. _Can I really save him?_ I wondered as I headed toward the dresser. _God, I hope so. Seeing him die in the game was bad but seeing him die in real life would be worse!_

I gulped before unlucking the door. Luis fell to the ground. His dark eyes searched the room before they landed on me. His eyes widen in fear as he saw my gun. I smiled reasurringly at him before putting my gun away. I bent down and peeled the duck tape of his mouth.

"A little trough, don't you think?" he asked, gasping from pain and the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry," I said appolgetically, truning him onto his stomach so I could untie his hands.

"Your not one of them?"

I didn't answer right away, knowing that I would become infected soon after this. "No," I replied. "You?" I finished untied him.

"No," Luis said as spun unto his back, feeling his wrists. He sit up and took a closer look at me since I let him free. His dark eyes scanned over my body from head to toe. I usually feel uncomfortable when a man looked at me but with Luis for some odd reason, I wasn't. I stayed perfectly still as he did his scan. Finally his eyes stoped at my chest. Only then when I started to feel uncomfurtable. I was small breasted which I hated. I raised a brow which brought his attention to my face. I blushed.

"I have one important question to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

My eyes bulged in surprise. I thought he was going to ask if I had a smoke but I never thought he was going to ask if I had a boyfriend! Before I could answer his question there was loud footsteps coming toward us. Axel growled viciously at the hallway. I stood up quickly, gun drawn out, ready to shoot at anything that was a threat. A Tall man appeared in the doorway with 2 villagers with him. The man is around 7 feet tall, bald, pale skinned, one brown eye, one red eye, a coal black beard and wore a long black trench coat.

"Great, the big cheese," Luis muttered under his breath.

"What!?" I asked, feeling dread fill my entire body. Axel was the first to take action. Axel sprung forward and attempted to attack the giant. "No, Axel!" It was too late. The giant knocked Axel to the side as if he was swatting a fly. Axel crashed into the wall and past out. I didn't think as I ran toward him, wanting to help my dog. The giant grabbed me by the throat and threw me at Luis. Luis tried to stand so he could move out of the way but I crashed into him and we fell onto the dresser, shattering it.

I tired to stay awake but I soon fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's not:** Cliff hanger! What do you think? Will Lark be injected with the Plagas? What is her answer to Luis question? Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_"Silly humans," chuckled a dark voice. "Let us give you our power." A cloaked man walked over o my unconscious body and shoved a needle in my neck._

I gasped awake, feeling somewhat woozy. I shook my head and checked out my area. It looked like I was in some small house or store room but I din't care at the moment. I tried to stand but couldn't. I struggled before it dawned on me. I was tied up. I was tied up Luis. I looked over my shoulder to see Luis was still out.

_He looks so cute_, I thought, my heart thudding. _Stop it, Lark. Now not the time!_

"Hey, wake up," I said weakly, moving around slightly. I hissed in pain as the cuffs bit into my wrists. Hot liquid seeped between the cuffs as I continued to squirm. Finally I stopped not wanting to break my wrists.

"Oh my head," Luis moaned as he woke up. "Out of one hole and into another."

"You okay?" I asked, feeling the blood seep through my fingers. I knew I had to get us out of these things, quickly.

"Yeah, I am. So what's a beauty like you doing here? You're an American, right?"

"Yes, I am. The names Lark. Yours?" I knew his name but I didn't want him to become suspicious.

"Luis Sera, I used to be a cop and quiet the ladies man," he said. I chuckled.

"I'm a detective. I was sent looking for the President's daughter, Ashley Graham" I said, chuckling lightly. "So far I'm doing a crappy job at it."

Luis smiled. "Glade one of can see humor in this. I'll help you look for her."

"Thanks. It might be quicker if I had someone with me besides Axel. Wait wheres Axel?" I looked around but couldn't see him. Fear ran up my spine. The thought of Axel being hurt or worse scared me.

"They must have taken him. He your pet?" Luis asked.

"In a way. He found me right after I got here. I know he's not your regular wolf. He seemed like he was mutated or something," I said, testing the strength of the cuffs once again. I hissed in pain as the metal cut deeper into my wounded skin.

"Easy, Lark. That hurts."

"Sorry," I said sighing, feeling worried for my four legged friend. "So have you seen Ashley? Do you know where they're keeping her?"

"In a Church, I think," Luis said. "I remember the villagers talking about it."

Silence filled the room as fell silent. The question that Luis asked if I had a boyfriend wondered through my mind. I debated if I should answer the question.

"Your bleeding," Luis said after awhile.

"I haven't really noticed. I was thinking about something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A question a certine someone asked me," I hinted.

Luis got the hint and smiled. I returned it even though he couldn't see my face.

"And?" he asked.

"I'm single. Men are usually to freaked out by my weird hair and eye coloring."

"It's different but in a good way. You seem like a nice person, Lark."

"Thanks, Luis. You seem like a nice guy even if you are a ladies man," I said.

A load moan and scratching noises made us look toward the doorway. A villager who had blood dripping from his eye carried a double bladed axe. Luis and I started to struggle as the villager came closr, raising the axe over his head.

"Do something, detective!" Luis cried.

"After you!" I yelled.

_Think Lark! Think!_I thought desperately._ How did Leon get out of this? What did he do? The cuffs...something about the cuffs...the chains! That's it!_

As the villager came closer, I whispered my idea to Luis. Luis thought I was crazy but agreed anyway.

"NOW!"

Luis and I leaned away from each other as the axe fell between us, cutting the cuffs and chain in half. Rolling away, I kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying. The man crashed into the wall and broke his neck, dying instantly. I breathed heavily, looking at the man. Luis walked over to whare I was and knelt down next to me, taking my hands and check the cuts on my wrists. I blushed as I felt his calloused hands against my skin. My heart hammered and my breath quickened.

"Do you have any bandages?" Luis asked raising his gaze to meet mine.

I nodded. "Yes, they're in my pack. I'll get them," I replied, taking my hands away from his touch to get the bandages. Luis took the bandages as I handed them to him and he began to bandage my wrists. Luis is very gentle as he tighten the bandages.

"Is it too tight?"

"No, they're fine. Thank you." Luis handed the bandages back to me and put them in the pouch. I sighed, feeling my wrists. Luis watched intently as I checked to see how much ammo I had for both guns. Soon his gaze went back up to my face. I felt his gaze and looked up. We stared at eachother, not saying a thing. I felt weird but in a good way. No man looked at me this long and didn't turn away in fear or disgust! I felt myself go red in the face.

"You have beautiful eyes, Lark," Luis whispered, leaning forward slightly just enough for me to feel his hot breath on my neck. I shivered in pleasure...!?

"Um, thank you." I stuttered.

Luis smirked before leaning forward even closer. His lips brushed mine, gently before claiming them. I was surprised but didn't pull away. I leaned forward, returning the kiss. Luis put his hand against the back of my head to deepen the kiss. I gripped the front of his vest wanting to be closer. Luis wrapped his arms around me, wanting no space between us. I moaned into the kiss. Pulling away finally, we were gasping for breath.

"I think..." I trailed off.

Luis sighed as he place a hand on my cheek, cupping it and brings my gaze to meet his. "Why didn't you slap me?" he asked slowly. "Your the first woman I've met who didn't slap me for doing something like that to them."

I lowered my gaze. "I don't know," I said, truthfully. "Your the first guy who ever kissed me. I never had a boyfriend, remember."

Luis nodded, thinking.

"Anyway, let's get out of here," I said standing.

Luis followed my lead as we headed down a hallway.

"This is different," I said. "I don't remember this."

"They must have moved us," Luis said, 2 inches behind me. I felt his body heat against my back. I shook the feeling away, needing to stay focused on the mission and not the hot Spaniard behind me.

I didn't say anything as I walked forward.

"Over here, stranger," said a gravely voice. We looked up to see a man with a purple bandan over his mouth appeared in the window. Luis and I shared a look before heading out the door and followed the man. I knew the man from the game so he didn't pose any threats to us...right?

The man was behind the house. He stood hunched over, gazing at us.

"Got something that might interest ya," he said pulling back his jacket flap to show us the various guns, ammo, and other things. No matter how many times I saw him do that I'm still amazed how he can keep it on him without loosing anything.

"Can we trust him?" Luis asked, leaning toward me.

"Yes," I said. "I think we can trust him. Anyway, I knew to stock up on First Aid spray and a rifle."

"A rifle?"

I nodded. "I found rifle ammo back there so something tells me I better buy one.

"Good choice, mademoiselle. You sir should be lucky to have a fine woman at your side," said the merchant, winking at me. I smiled somewhat, feeling creeped out.

"Okay, well let's get goint, Luis," I said walking away. Luis stared at me for a second, turned to stare at the merchant, shook his head, and started to followed me when the mergant called out to him.

"I think I have soemthing that might i_nterest_ you, sir."

Luis starred at the man, wondering what he could possibly have that might interest him.

"What is it?" Luis asked.

The merchant pulled something small, sqaur, and metalic-like from his pocket and held out for Luis to see. Luis eyes bulged in their sockets. He knew what it was but was wondering if he should take it just in case if something did happen _like_ that.

_Even if there was time for that_, he thought. I_ never thought of taking it that far with Lark just yet. Yeah we kissed and it was good, but can I ask her to be my girl so quickly?_

"Mierda(shit)," Luis swore in spanish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I waited for Luis my mind wnet back to the kiss that we had shared. My fingers touched my lips gently, still feeling his touch on them. He smelled like a Spanish colone. It wasn't bad like most Spanish colon's. This one was pleasent. It had a tinge of exotic spices that teased my senses. I smiled when I heard Luis footsteps heading my way. I looked up and gave him a curiouse look. Luis met my gaze before averting his almost...guilty?

"What was that back there?" Luis asked curiously.

"He just creeps me out."

Luis didn't say anything as he followed me. In front of us is a crumbling brick wall. I smirked as I remembered this part. On the other side is a village that is built on stilts and cliffs. This is my favorite part out of the game! Taking out the rifle, I walked up to hole in the wall. I brought up the scope and checked the area. I was stunned when I didn't see anyone. And I mean that no one was there!

"What's wrong?" Luis asked, leaning against the wall.

"There's no one out there. That's just strange" I whispered.

"So now what? Do we go in?"

"We have no choice. The map says we have go passed through this village." I took the map out and showed it to him.

"I see," Luis murmered. "So, we have not choice to go in." I nodded, stuffing the map back into my pocket. I stood up and took out my handgun. Luis followed my lead as we pushed opened the gate and entered the village.

**Author's note:** So what did you think? What was the sqaur that the merchant gave Luis? All will be revealed in ch.5. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**I'm no longer continuing Child of the Goddess. Sorry to those who have read it but the story wasn't going anywhere. I'm devoting my time to THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'm also thinking about making a sequel if this does well. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

"Where they hell did these guys come from!?" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran.

"I have no idea!" Luis yelled back, running right behind me. A whole mob of villagers chased us through the village. The villagers chased us up a rickety ladder that Luis kicked over, buying us some time. Luis soon joined me a ledge type thing that stood over the house. Drawing our guns we shot at the villagers, aiming for the heads. Blood showered around the villagers as they fell and were replaced with more. Bullet shells fell from the ledge and landed on the roof, rolling off and hitting those on the heads. I would have laughed if the situation was right. When it looke dlike it would never end the last villager fell from the ladder and died.

Breathing heavily, Luis turned toward me. "You okay?" he asked.

I gulped down air and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tired but fine. You?" I asked, loading up my gun and putting it away.

"Peachy."

I smirked as I went down the ladder my feet soon touched the roof. I waited. Luis soon followed.

"So what do we do know? The gates are locked," Luis said.

"Remember those chests?" I asked.

"You mean yours?" Luis asked, grinning.

I blushed a deep red. Luis laughed.

"Just kidding, Lark. I remember. You think they might contain something useful?"

" I think so. Come on." I turned away quickly, still flustered about his chest comment. I wasn't used to having men flirt with me like that. I didn't know how to react or if I should react at all! I shook my head, wanting the thoughts to leave. Luis laughed, following close behind me.

_If I live through this I'll be a nun!_ I thought.

The first chest held half of hexagonal key we needed to get out of the village. The other chest was up a hill. I silently moaned just thinking about going up that blasted hill but didn't voice my complaint. Trudging up the hill feeling the aches in my tired limbs, I bit my bottom lip, quenching the tired moan. I didn't want Luis to think I was weak. Once up the hill and had the last half of the key, Luis brought both half's together and made a full hexagon. I smiled, feeling somewhat relieved that we were closer to rescuing Ashley but than I thought of the dangers ahead of us and the smile instantly died. Luis saw the smile disappear and raised a dark brow in question. I got the feeling that he suspected something but didn't voice it. For that I was grateful. I didn't want to explain to him that he was character in a game!

_Plus I don't want to tell him that he dies, too,_ I thought glumly. _I don't need that on my conscience!_

"Something wrong, Lark?" Luis asked, taking a step forward toward me. "You're awfully quiet." He rested a hand against my cheek, massaging it gently. I shivered under his touch. I felt tears prickling at the edge of my eyes, feeling the overwhelming sadness. I couldn't tell him! I bit my lower lip, stopping it from quivering and me from breaking down crying and telling him everything!

"I'm-I'm...f-fine," I mumbled, looking away.

Luis sighed heavily.

"Why are you lying to me, Lark? Did I do something to make you suspicious of me?" he asked, hurt laced every word.

My head whipped toward him, staring at him surprised. I gawked at him, stunned.

"No you didn't do anything, Luis. Don't think that!" I said, staring at him. "Its...not you, really. I was thinking of my...parents."

"Your parents?"

I nodded. Now that I said it memories of my parents mangled and mutilated bodies appeared and I couldn't stop the tears this time. Luis stared at me, stunned.

"I was raised at army base camp after my parents were killed when I was four. I was there when they were killed. The murderer was never found even though I described him to the police but they never found them. This mission...everything about it...I'm worried, scared that I'll loose soemone else that I care about," I explained tears trailing down my pale cheeks. "Yes, we only just met but I consider you a friend, Luis. My parents are dead, Axel is dog-napped, and now I'm afraid of loosing you, too."

Luis stood there letting the information sink in. He was stunned but pleased that I cared about him. It's funny how terrible things happen and somehow bring two complete strangers, like us, bonded so quickly. Luis stared at me, watching me as I covered my face with my fists as I cried. Luis wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders and pulled me against him. I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry about your parents, truly," Luis said, running his hand through my short hair. "I didn't know my parents. My grandfather raised me." Luis planted small kisses on my head, trying to sooth me. I sighed into his chest, finally calming down. I looked up at him, meeting Luis gaze. He whipped the tears away gently with his thumb.

"Come on wheres that pretty smile?" I couldn't help but smile up at him. He was giving me a puppy look and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"There all better. Forgive me?" he asked.

"There's nothing to forgive, Luis. You didn't know," I said, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Let's get out of here."

Luis smiled warmly and nodded.

Walking past the various gates and shooting the villagers, we finally reached the house with the puzzle door. The blue orb in the door held the Los Illuminados insignia. I remember the puzzle and how it kicked my ass the first few times when I played the game. It wasn't till the fifth time I tried the orb on the game that I finally unlocked it.

_Is it like the game or is it different now?_ I wondered, fiddling and turning the orb.

'Do you know how to open it?" Luis asked, staring at the door confused. "That's one of their puzzles that needs to be thought through."

"It has the to look like the insignia for it to open, I think," I said, still fiddling with it. "Damn...This is thing is hard. Do you want to give it a try?"

Luis nodded and got in font of me. Luis stared at it thoughtfully, his hand on his chin and the other in the crook of his arm, and a single brow raised. A small grin crossed his face as he turned the orb left and moved it vertical, showing the insignia of the Los Illuminados. I heaved in relief as the door slide open in front of us, revealing a bedroom of some sorts.

"What do you think, Luis? A nice place to spend a honeymoon?" I asked teasing. Luis smiled as he tossed me some hand gun ammo.

"I would take my woman to a better place then this for a honeymoon, Lark," he said laughing lightly. "I take her to Madrid or the Bahama's."

"That's very Romantic."

"I'd like to think so. Where would you like to honeymoon?"

"There's a lot of place I'd like to go. Spain, Scotland, Ireland, Paris, Germany, I'd like to travel."

Luis checked but stopped when we heard voice behind a metal door that stood next to the bed. Signaling toward the door wh=ith his head, Luis started toward it with me right behind him. Opening the door slowly it showed a hallway that lead down stairs. The door closed behind us. A chill ran down my neck as I stopped dead in my tracks. Luis stopped not hearing me behind him and turned.

"Lark, behind you!" he cried.

I turned to see the village cheese behind me. Before I could react the man grabbed me by the throat and raised me off the ground, choking me. My wind pipe started to close and I gasped harshly, not having any air. I struggled but it did no good.

_I'm dying_, I thought. _I'm dying...Luis! Axel, help! Somebody help me!_

**Author's Note:** That good enough of a cliff hanger for you? What do you think will happen to Lark and Luis? Stay tune!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Lark!" Luis called as he ran toward us. The man swatted Luis like a fly. Luis went flying through the air and crashed against the wall.

Hearing Luis voice made me struggle even more against the big guy. The man's grip tightened, almost breaking the vertebrae. The man looked closer and gasped. My eyes had turned. The sclera and iris turned turned blood red and pupil turned into a red color so dark it almost look black. The man roughly dropped me to the floor. I landed on my side, gasping because I was in pain and gasping for air. My insides hurt like hell.

"You carry the same blood as us, it seems," the man said gruffly. "Never the less your an outsider. Just remember if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will suffer sever consequences."

The man left, leaving me to think over what he said.

_Same blood?_ I thought _Oh Shit! I'm infected with the plagas! Dammit!_

I heard a moaning and remembered Luis.

"Luis!" I cried as I ran toward him and dropped to my knees near him. "You okay?"

Luis opened his dark eyes and looked up at me. Without answering, Luis pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. I blushed as he did this before returning the embrace, rubbing my hand over his back, trying to sooth the man.

"Thank god your alright," he whispered. "I thought he was going to kill you."

"He could have killed me but he let me live."

"Why?"

I bit my lip, not saying anything. I didn't want say anything but I knew I have to. Luis must have felt me stiffen in his arms for he pulled me away at arms length and stared at me sternly.

"What did her say to you, Lark? Tell me!" he demanded. I stared at him dumbly, feeling numb from fear. Hearing the sterness in his voice I shivered, gulped heavily. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came, no words.

_I can't tell him! _I thought fearfully. _I can't bring myself to tell him!_

"Lark, please, tell me what he said. Please, your scaring me," Luis pleaded. "Did he say soemthing that your too afraid to say? Is that it?"

I nodded hesitatingly. Luis sighed, seeing the fear in my face.

"Does it have to do with..." Luis trailed off seeing that he wouldn't get it out of me.

"Alright, Lark, don't tell me," he began, pulling us both up to our feet. He let go of me and turned to leave when I grabed his arm, stopping him.

"Luis," I began regaining my voice. Luis didn't turn but didn't leave, either. He had every right to know but I was too scared to tell him. "He said I have the same...What's that sound?"

A low rumbling sound that sound awfully like a chainsaw came from outside. I took out my shot gun and loaded it. I knew who would be downstairs and outside, waiting for us. Luis finaly turned to look at me, seeing my face turn cold but my eyes gave away from fear. Fear of whatever was outside and fear that I had endangered our friendship(if that is what you want to call it.)

"Sounds like a chainsaw," Luis whispered. I nodded in agreement, walking down the stairs quietly, Luis following behind. The room down stairs was empty except for the dining table, chairs, bookshelves, and a small kitchen next the door and boarded up window. We found more ammo, a few green herbs, a flash grenade, and some money. Pocketing those, Luis and I headed toward the door.

"Can you see anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, barley. I see a man with a chainsaw and few villagers," Luis reported.

"Right. Cover me."

"What are you going to do?"

I didn't answer as I kicked the door open and went out, shooting at the chainsaw dude. If memory served me it took alot of ammo to kill the man. Shot after shot the man stilll stood, reving his chainsaw and would come after me but stop after two footsteps and would be pushed back asfter I let a round into him. Luis shot all the villagers before they could even reach me. The chainsaw dude died after I shot the last bullet in my gun. The chainsaw man fell forward on his face with one painful moan and went silent. Something flashy fell from his pocket. I reloaded my gun.

"What kind of stunt do you think you were pulling!?" Luis asked angrily, grabbing my arm. "You could have been killed! Isn't it _your_ job to save Ashley?"

"First of all, Luis, don't grab my arm like that," I growled. "Secondly, I believe that you would be a good man and go after Ashley if something were to happen to me."

Luis stared at me stunned before glaring at me. "A good man? If you think I'm such a good man then why don't you trust me enough to tell me what Mendez said to you!"

I walked over to the chainsaw man and grabbed the ruby that had fallen from it's pocket and spun around to star at Luis with a calm gaze.

"You want to know what he said to me Luis, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Luis replied. "I don't want to be left in the dark, Lark, especially with you. I want to know about you, to understand you. I want to understand why a complete stranger has such a hold over me."

I sighed. "I'm infected, Luis. That's what he said. I'm infected with the plagas and I'm scared," I replied, holding myself. "I'm scared, really scared. I haven't been this scared since..."

"Since what Lark?"

I didn't answer. Instead I pulled up my shirt and showed Luis my flat stomach. Luis gasped as he saw it. A long jagged scar wrapped itself around my stomach and stopped at my belly button. I pulled my shirt back down and pulled my shirt sleeve off my shoulder to show Luis my other scar. It was a cross shaped scar, long and pale like it's brother. Luis walked up to me and ran a finger over the scar, making me shiver under his soft touch.

"I received them when I was 5-years-old. By rights I should be dead because of the scar on my stomach but I survived. The base was attacked one day and a lot of people died. Most of the people I knew were close friends, friends I thought as family. Loosing them scarred me fro life. The man who gave me the scars is dead but I still remember the pain and the blood. I was scared, Luis, scared. I was 5! I didn't know what to do. I still hear their screams, the gunshots, the mechanical laughter...I still have nightmares because of it."

"I...I didn't know..." Luis began. My harsh gaze soften as I looked at the man, thinking.

"You didn't know and I'm sorry for not telling you that I was infected, Luis," I said walking over to him. "Since I freed you from the dresser you been a great help to me and for that I am grateful and will be in forever in your debt."

Luis smiled, taking my hand into his, running his thumb over my hand.

"I'm also in your debt for freeing me, Lark. I thank you. I have something for you."

I raised a brow when I saw him taking one of silver rings off and slipping it onto my wedding finger. I gazed at the ring feeling it's coolness against my warm skin. The design looked like a bunch of knots twisted together like the Celtic knots. I smiled as I fingered the ring. I kissed Luis squar on the mouth. Luis was stunned but returned the kiss happily. Luis wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. Luis deepened the kiss by placing his hand on the back of my head. Finally we pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

"Your welcome," Luis replied hoarsely.

"We better get going." I pulled away from him and pocketed the ruby, knowing it would be useful for later. Luis nodded and followed close behind, smiling widely. The man couldn't help it, really.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So, what does the map say?" Luis asked as we stopped to check the map.

We were outside a big lake with bunch of docks that lead to to even bigger lake that we had to cross to get some sort of key to open the church doors. We tried the church doors but they were all locked up tighter than a doornail. So we had no choice but to go down a winding trail with bridges and crazy villagers at every turn. Man, this guy Saddler is paranoid! Once we reached the place with bridges up the yahoo, Luis and I finally stopped to check the map.

"We have no choice but to cross," I replied, stuffing the map back into my pocket and taking my handgun out.

"Perfect," Luis muttered as he took his gun out as well. I smirked as I headed down the dock.

The dock creaked, swayed, and moaned as we walked across it. Bombs were visibly as they were tied to a bunch of ghostly dead trees. Villagers stood in the water, waiting. A single shack built into the docks groaned as if it was in pain. Two boxes and a single barrel were inside. I signalled for Luis to grab whatever was useful while I covered him. Luis nodded and left. A villager saw Luis and yelled. I shot the villager in the head, silencing the man. More villagers came after him. I gritted my teeth as I shot the villagers.

_Hurry up, Luis!_ I prayed silently. _Hurry!_

My back was turned and I didn't see the villager behind me as it raised a knife. Pain filled me as I was forced to my knee's, holding my shoulder. Blood pooled from the wound as I turned to see the villager go after me again. I didn't have time to shoot when the villager was loud BANG! and bullet hole appeared in the chest and head. The villager fell backwards with a groan and went silent.

"Lark, you okay?" Luis asked, putting away his findings. "Damn that's a deep wound. It needs stitches."

I moaned in pain, placing a hand on my wound feeling the wetness of the blood. Luis finger's went over mine, leaving it there. I felt comforted by his presence. I gulped down big mouthfuls of air, trying to ease the pain. I almost forgot what it was like to be in _this _much pain. I closed my eyes and breather heavily. Luis rubbed my back being careful of my wound.

"C-can it be bandaged?" I croaked. "If only temporary?"

"I think so. Hold still there will be pain." Luis grabbed the First Aid pack from the bag that was tied to my belt and started to work on my shoulder. I hissed as I felt a stinging pain from the peroxide as it was poured onto the wound. Luis began to bandage the wound quickly but stopped when his fingers went over my shirt.

"Um, could you take your shirt off?" Luis asked hesitating slightly.

I didn't say anything as I took it off giving Luis a better look of my back. Luis went back to work after a short pause. His fingers worked quickly. When he was finished, Luis put the First Aid supplies back into the bag. I put my shirt back on and stood up. My shoulder hurt like Hell! I hissed again as pain surged through me.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get going."

Racing past the now abandon docks, Luis and I ran up the hill that lead to a cliff. A fallen tree trunk now decaying appeared as we got closer. A loud wirring sound came from the other side of the trunk. Running up to a huge lake appeared infront of us. The water dark and murky from something. A boat with two villagers threw something into the water. I took out my binoculars to get a closer look. I gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Luis asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the thing in the water.

"It's one of the police officers that drove me to the village," I replied, giving him the binoculars. "The other one was being burnt to a crisp in the village when I first got here."

"Why did they throw him in the water?"

I knew the answer but I was debating wheather I should tell him. The small war raged inside of me. The winner: tell him the truth.

"Feeding."

"What?" Luis asked not sure he heard me correctly. "Feeding? Feeding what?"

I gulped and closed my eyes, silently counting to 3, not bothering to tell Luis. Pretty soon Luis would get his answer. 3...2...1...WHOOSH! ROAR!

A giant alligator type monster gobbled up the dead policeman and disappeared back in the water. The thing was huge! I swear it was bigger than the Titanic! Luis gasped loudly as he saw the creature. His entire face turned white. Slowly Luis turned to stare at me, stunned to see me deathly calm as I returned his gaze.

"H-how did you know?" he stuttered. "I never...what kind of creature is that?"

I stood up, dusting my pants off and offered Luis my hand. Luis took it and I helped him up.

"Knowing how I know about that alligator is the least of our problems, Luis," I replied. "We have to kill it. We can't let anyone else be fed to that thing."

Luis started long and hard me, thinking. I could tell that he was wondering who I really was and what the hell I was doing here. He wondered if my mission is really to save Ashley, the president's daughter. I saw the wheels turning in his head, wondering if he should really trsut me. That info hurt but I could understand it. I started to question my own role in this messed up place. Was I really suppose to be Leon and rescue Ashley? Or was I some pawn of some kind? Was it really Hunnigan who sent me here? Or someone else...?

"Luis do you trust me?" I asked softly, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Yes, I do," Luis said instantly not even hesitating as he said it. He took my hand into his, running his thumb over my hand. "I trust more than some people I know."

I nodded. "Than trust me on this. The less you know about how I know about these things will probably keep us both alive."

"Is it that bad?"

I sighed before answering, "Yes."

Luis sighed, forcing a smile for my sake. I felt terrible lying to him but I couldn't tell him the truth, could I? More thoughts of what could happen if I told Luis the truth ran through my mind. 1. Luis could go crazy and kill me (I doubt it but could happen), 2. Luis could accept my answer and leave me to finish the mission by myself and never speak to me again, 3. Luis accepts my answer and decides to help me to save Ashley and then leave, and finally 4. Luis could help me save Ashley and stay with me, get married, start a family, and grow old together (here's to wishful thinking.)

"I'm sorry Luis. I really am but if I told you the truth it could kill you," I replied, tightening my grip on his hand. "I don't know how I will react if I were to lose you."

Luis smiled happily as I once again told him how much he meant to me.

"Thank you, Lark," he said. "And your right. We have no choice but to kill the alligator."

I nodded.

We headed down the hill and headed toward the dock. A single motor boat that could only fit one person waited in the water. I gritted my teeth, looking at the boat.

_Well I guess it's better this way_, I thought. _That means one of us can go and the other stays._

"Do you want to go or should I?" Luis asked as if reading my mind. Luis stood next to me, looking at the boat with a nervous glance. I shared his feelings. The boat looked like it could barley float for crying out loud! I gulped down the salty air...? My breathing had quickened without my relizing it.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, I thought. _There's a dull pain inside my chest and it's not from the shoulder wound, either. Could it be...?_

"I'll go," I volunteered. "It be better that way."

"If you want."

I walked over to the boat and got in. Luis knelt down beside me, catching my hand. I turned to look at him, seeing the fear in his face. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he wanted me to return to him in one piece. I felt flattered and comfurted by his worry over me. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. We stayed that way for a second before Luis pulled away.

"Becareful Lark," he whispered. "And please come back to me, alive."

"I will," I promised but the feeling of dread filled me. Somehow I knew this would be the last time I would see him for a while. I knew that Luis would be taken from me, not permanently, but he would be taken and would be used as bait to lure me deeper into the twisted village that was run by Saddler and his crazed villagers.

"I'll see you soon, Luis. I promise." With that I started the boat and left the dock with Luis standing on it, waving as he saw me go farther from his sight. I saw his fear on his handsome face and it would haunt me till I found him again. I sighed loudly as I sped away, going deeper into the lair of a Titanic sized alligator. Fear gripped me as I thought about Luis but was soon erased as the dull pain grew. I grimaced. I knew it was the Plagas within me, hatched and growing slowly.

_I'll find you Luis_, I thought, pushing back the pain._ I swear I'll find you and Axel. I promise!_

A loud WHOOSH and another piercing roar broke into my thoughts. I looked forward just in time to see the alligator rushing out of the water. A metal anchor flew from the boat and got itself tied to the alligator's back. The boat creaked and groaned in protest at the speeds we raced. I clamped my teeth shut, forcing back a scream of surprise.

_This is where the fun starts_, I thought miserably._ Alligator, your mine!!!_

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? Is Luis and Lark falling in-love? What did she mean about Luis being gone? Will Lark kill the alligator? Will Lark finally tell the truth? Find out in Ch. 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I braced myself against the strength of the alligator, feeling the vibrations as the boat groaned loudly rattle my entire body. I gritted my teeth, trying to control the boat but failing. The alligator lead the boat and me into the deepest part of the water where tree stumps floated. I gripped the motor hand and steered myself away from the stumps, getting ahead of the alligator for a second before I was forced behind the ugly thing. I was so occupied with the steering, I didn't see the alligator till it rammed into my boat and sent me flying through the air, landing into the murky water with a splash!

I swam to the surface, spitting and sputtering. I stopped when I spotted the alli-no, I remember the proper name now as I starred at the thing dumbly, as it sped toward me. I started to swim back toward the boat, thinking that I didn't want to be Plaga food just yet. I reached the boat in time as Dal Lago dived under the water and resurfaced near the boat, it's maw opened wide, ready to swallow me hole. Dal Lago went back into the water, screeching loudly as it pulled me again toward the tree stumps. I grabbed hold of the handle and steered away from the stumps, once again in front of Dal Lago.

_I can't keep doing this_, I thought. _I have to start throwing the harpoons at the ugly sucker. I have to kill it!_

Once Dal Lago was in front of me, I grabbed the first harpoon I saw and threw at him, hitting the tail. Blood gushed out of the wound, like a geyser. Blood covered my already soaked body. I wiped the blood away from my face and grabbed another harpoon, taking careful aim this time before throwing. Before I could throw it, Dal Lago went under water. I growled in frustration as I dropped the harpoon back into the pile. Dal Lago rammed the boat again with his over sized head and sent me flying into the water again. I reached the surface no longer covered in blood and raced toward the boat, knowing that Dal Lago is right behind me. I reached the boat in time as Dal Lago opened it's mouth, black sharp teeth and tentacles like thing flashing as it went for me. I felt a single tooth grazed my leg as I pulled it in.

"Too close," I murmured, feeling the leg. No blood. "Gah!!"

Dal Lago pulled the boat, trying to drown me. I grabbed the steering handle and did my best to steer away from the stumps. I threw harpoons when I could. I only missed twice out of the 3 I threw so far and Dal Lago bled profusely.

_Come on! You have to die sometime! _I thought angrily, throwing another harpoon and hitting my target in the back. Blood flowed freely from the multiple wounds inflicting on the monster. Flying through the water now and landing into the water with another bone jarring splash. I reached the boat before Dal Lago could take a chunk out of me. I'm soaking wet now and freezing. I threw a harpoon and missed. I swore under my breath. I was running out of harpoons (which never happened in the game!), and I knew I had to make the last 10 count. Dal Lago wasn't tiring, it kept right on going like the Energizer Bunny!

Dal Lago went under water again and I grabbed a harpoon, knowing the routine. I trained my ears and searched for the monster.

Nothing.

SPLASH! SCREECH!!!

Dal Lago appeared and swam toward me, it's maw open wide. I threw the harpoon and it hit the creature in the mouth, slowing it down temperarily. I threw another as Dal Lago came after me again. It slowed down before regaining speed. I threw 2 more before Dal Lago screeched defenly, writhing in the water as if it was in pain. Blood spurted from every where and I knew I had hit a vital spot and the creature is close to dying. Dal Lago went under water for the last time. I felt like doing the jig when I felt rope tightening around my calf, knocking me off my feet. The rope tightened and threaten to take me under water to drown. I drew my knife and started to whack at the rope, feeling the pain in crease as Dal Lago sunk father to the bottom.

With one final cut, the rope broke from my calf and slipped into the water. I laid on my back, breathing heavily. Water soaked into my damp clothes, reminding me I had to get up and head back to land. I half hoped that Luis would be there waiting for me but it was a crack pot wish. I knew in my heart Luis would be gone, taken by the villagers to some different part of the village. The dock appeared as I drew closer and I was proven right...Luis...is...THERE!!!

I was stunned to see him still there, waving happily as he saw me coming back. The boat didn't have time to fully stop when I jumped out of the boat and raced into Luis arms. I felt his warm body against mine cold one. His arms holding me tight against him, feeling his warm inviting lips against mine. I was happy and relieved. I had thought the worst and I was proven wrong.

"Luis!" I cried happily in his chest. "I thought that...I...I thought that you...wouldn't..."

"Shh, Lark I'm here, it's okay," Luis said soothingly. "It's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled happily and sighed, enjoying his presence.

"AH!!"

Violent pain bloomed within me and I cried out in pain, clutching at my chest, pulling away from a surprised Luis. I moaned in pain, feeling like something was ripping me apart from the inside. I felt a liquid in my throat and I started to cough. I covered my mouth, feeling awful. Luis tried to help but I kept writhing in pain. My eye sight became hazy like I was going blind. I coughed again and I looked at my hand.

Blood.

"Lark, what's wrong?" Luis asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Tell me, what's wro-blood...? Your coughing up blood? Damn it!"

I clutched my chest again, the pain increasing.

"L-Luis..." I moaned.

"I got you, don't worry."

Luis spotted a log cabin and lead me there or tried to. I kept moaning and coughing. I felt pain and pain only. It blocked out everything. I couldn't feel the gentle but earnest touch of Luis or hear his worried voice as he tried to communicate with me. All I know was the he was leading me somewhere, a safe place maybe. Pain made me feel heavy like lead. My feet dragged and my limbs felt like jelly. I leaned against Luis whenever I could and his body heat made me somewhat calm. Once inside the cabin the pain became so bad that I finally blacked out, my only memory was hearing Luis cries in the distance. The black voice welcome me with it's cold embrace.

_I screamed as I woke up, looking around the area. I didn't see Luis and fear wrapped it's clammy hands around me as I sat up. Pain erupted within me and I doubled over in pain. I had visions of what my insides looked like and a pale wormy thing wiggled among my heart and lungs, causing the pain I felt. More violent pain wracked my body as I cried out, crying for Luis, my long dead parents, and the people who raised me. Dark vein like things appeared on my arms and worked their way all over my body. I gasped as I stared in horror, feeling the pain increase steadily as the veins worked their way up. I sucked in a big breath and screamed._

I woke up with a start. I looked around the area to see I was lying on the floor, seeing a small table, and a single bed with dirty sheets. No Luis. My dream was right. I sat up feeling better but still slightly dizzy. I looked around to see I was in a cabin like building. I stood up and my walkietalkie buzzed. I had forgotten I even had that with me. Unfastening it from my belt , I pushed the talk button.

"Lark, you okay?" Hunnigan asked, her voice reaching me from the speaker. "It's been 6 hours since you blacked out. I started to get worried."

I shook my head, clearing the grogginess.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. "I have questions but those can wait. I got dizzy along with chest pains and lost consciousness but I'll be able to continue my mission, if you can call it that."

Hunnigan gave a small smile. The smile was like apology. I guess it was her way of say, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I'm sure you do but your right those questions can wait, you have to save Ashley and hurry." Her image disappeared and I clasped the walkietalkie back onto the belt. I looked around again and I spotted a case of hand gun ammunition and a single note on the dirty bed. I grabbed the ammo and stuffed it into my pack before grabbing the note off the bed.

"Lark,

if your reading this than I have been captured by the villagers and they are bringing me to Saddler. I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. The villagers left you alive and I was thankful for that. I'll try to get away and meet up with you later if I can. There's something you should know about me. I'm a researcher, hired by Saddler. He wants the sample that I had helped developed. When I found out what he was up to I took it and ran. The villager's had caught me, that's how you found me in the dresser. I'm sorry for bringing you into this and I hope you can forgive me. Believe me your the last person I wanted to hurt. I don't know how much time I have left but I'm going to say this with confidence. I, Luis Sera, love you, Lark. Once again I am sorry for bringing you into this.

Love Luis."

I bit my lip as the tears ran down my cheeks. I sniffed and rubbed the tears away with the back of my arm. I read the note again before stuffing it into my pocket for safe keeping. I was happy and yet scared. Happy that Luis proclaimed his love for me and scared for his safety as what might Saddler may do to him for betraying the man. I gritted my teeth and checked the magazine. Full with plenty of ammo for it and my shotgun that laid in the corner of the room. I grabbed that and checked the magazine in it as well, it was full.

_Now I have 3 people to save on this crazy mission_, I mused smiling slightly. _Let the games begin!_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I ran up a steep hill that lead through a cage like structure that was twice the size of a 2 fishing boats. Inside were smaller shacks, a rocky area with a single hand drawn wagon, and lighted torches. I walked slowly with my shot gun out and entered the area. Doors made of trees with sharpened ends fall down with a bang and villagers came crawling out a double door entrance pulling ropes behind them. I knew who they were dragging or trying to drag out.

_El Gigante_, I thought fearfully. _Great...just great!_

The giant came out, growling loudly. He grabbed nearby villagers, throwing them, crushing them in his hand or under his feet. The cries of the villagers rang through out the area, echoing off the rocks. Blood everywhere. The stench reached my nose and I gagged, feeling sick to my stomach. The giant roared again as he spotted me. El Gigante swung his arm toward me and I jumped out of the way, doing a back flip and landing on my feet, my shot gun out and ready to shoot.

El Gigante stamped his feet in anger and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

_He reminds me of a child throwing a tantrum_, I thought, shooting at him. El Gigante roared in pain, protecting his head and moving away from me. I kept shooting at him and reloading just as quickly.

_I wish I had a rocket launcher_, I thought miserably._ I'm running out of ammo!_

El Gigante roared in pain as I saw something pop out of his back. The thing was long, a light pukeish yellow color with blood running down it and it was squirming. El Gigante went down on his knee's holding his head and I saw my chance. Running up the giant's back, I started slicing at the plaga. The plaga made a screeching noise as I cut at it. El Gigante started to get up and move wildly while I was on it's back, still cutting at the thing. I grabbed at the rob that hung loosely around the giant's neck and held tight. The giant thrashed wildly, trying to get me off. I felt like I was at a rodeo, riding a bucking bronco!

Finally I jumped off it's pale back and landed on the ground, shooting at the giant again with my shot gun. My luck was running thin as I was on my last box of shot gun ammo. I kept throwing grenades at the thing and that didn't do much damage to the giant. I was becoming frantic and I knew I had to calm down or I'll never make it. Breathing heavily, I shot my last round of shot gun ammo at the giant. El Gigante growled in pain and went on it's knee's again with the plaga coming out of it's back. I ran up the back and started slicing again.

_I'm not letting go thist time!_ I thought, gritting my teeth. _I'll keep cutting till this thing is dead!_

Too bad it didn't work out that way. El Gigante threw me off his back and I landed on the ground with a back breaking CRACK! Blood went flying out of my mouth as I let out a ear piercing scream, making the giant back away in fear. Pain shot through my entire back as I screamed and moaned loudly. The pain increased as I moved around, grabbing at the stone floor, wanting the pain to go away. I gripped my eyes shut so tightly the eye lids started to hurt. My breathing came out heavy and painfully. Tears welled at the edges of my eyes and fell down my skin. I breathed through blood clenched teeth, trying to ease the pain.

_I...I'm dying..._I thought. _It hurts so bad...I have to be dying, right?_

I moved my fingers, arms, legs, toes, feet and my back slightly, cringing from the pain. Besides the terrible pain nothing appeared to be broken.

_Okay, nothing broken so I must not be dying. That's good but from now on I'll be slightly more careful. First things first I have to stand!_

Struggling to my feet I heard bones creak and groan in protest. The pain made me realize that I was alive and no where near death which was good. The giant stared at me, warily with it's pale eyes. I guess my scream unnerved it. I couldn't help but smile painfully. It was ugly and big as a house, I guess it's _not_so stupid! I moved around alittle bit, testing joints when El Gigante attacked. I dodged it's swing arms and shot at it with my handgun. The giant screamed in pain and the plage came out for the last time. Running up the back and started to slice, I made sure that I would get off when the giant started to move. After the last cut, the giant got back to it's feet and I jumped down. El Gigante thrashed and screamed in pain. El Gigante fell onto the ground and died.

I sighed in relief as the doors opened. I spat out blood, trying to clean my teeth. Thankfully I didn't lose any! Once that was done, I gathered ammo, First Aid spray, herbs when I could find some, and the money from the giant and the shacks. My ammo replenished and guns fully stocked, I went up the rickety bridge that lead back to the church. My shot gun out I was ready for the attack from the Colmillos. I hoped to god that Axel wasn't one of them. The dirt path to the church came into view and I heard the growling wolves. 3 of them stood at the top of the hill, waiting for me. Their teeth are barred savagely. I raised my gun and was ready to shoot the first wolf that came running.

BANG! BANG!!

The last wolf stayed on the hill, eyeing me. I returned the glare, waiting. I was surprised to hear it...whining!? I looked at the wolf more closely. I whistled quietly and the ears on the wolf's head perked up.

"Axel, that you?" I called.

The wolf yelped happily as it ran toward me, barking as it ran me into the ground licking my face. I laughed happily as Axel nuzzled me. I sat up and hugged Axel to me, burring my face in his fur. I cried silently in his fur, happy to know that he was safe.

"Oh Axel, I'm happy your okay! Did they hurt you?" I asked, looking deep into his green glowing eyes. Axel shook his head and gave my face a lick. I smiled and rubbed my hands through his fur.

I stood up, my hand on his head. Axel looked up at me and whined again.

"1 down, 2 to go. Let's go save Ashley, Axel."

Axel barked in agreement and followed me to the entrance of the church. Inserting the key I found earlier, we entered the church. The church was traditional: with stone walls, floors, and arched ceiling and stain glass windows. A table sat on a pedestal and on either side of the table were to chests that sat against the walls. A small chest of money rested on top of the chest to my left. I grabbed that and stuffed it with the other money I had hidden.

I walked back down the aisle and went left down a hall to see a ladder bolted to the wall and I knew that Ashley was up stairs in the room. I sighed when I remembered that Axel was with me. I looked down at him, wondering if it would be better if I left down here, guarding the ladder. Axel gave me a look as if to say, _I'm not going up there, lady. I'm perfectly good here. Go and get the human so we can leave._

I smiled. "I'll be right back, Axel." Axel barked in reply and I started up the ladder. Once up there, I headed toward the room. I stopped when I was surprised to see that there were no bars guarding the door. I touched the doorknob and turned.

Nothing. It was locked. I swore and took out my knife, picking at the lock. Click. I put the knife away and opened the door, slowly.

"No, don't come!" Ashley screamed in terror as she saw me, throwing a piece of wood at my head. I moved to the side, easily ducking it.

"Hey!" I said. "Take it easy! You can blind someone with that, princess."

Ashley stared at me, backing away till her back touched the stone wall and slide to the ground bringing her knee's together and hiding her face behind them. I raised my hands in surrender, showing her I met no harm.

"Get away from me!"

"Calm down, Ashley. I'm Lark and I was sent by your father to rescue you, really."

Ashley stared at me, not believeing a thing I said. I gave her a reasurring smile.

"My father sent you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm a agent. I'm not going to hurt you Ashley, honest," I replied.

Ashley smiled brightly as I helped her stand. She hugged me, tight. I blushed slightly, before returning it.

_Poor kid_, I thought. _She must be cold in that outfit!_ (Ashley wore her pumkin outfit. The one where she wears a orange, sleeveless sweater, green skirt and another brown long sleeved sweater.)

"Come let's go. Axel is waiting for downstais."

"Axel?" Ashley asked, raising a blond brow.

"My dog, who's a wolf. You'll be surprised by the way he looks, like you were with me," I explained. "But he's good natured around me if not protective."

Ashley let her honey eyes roam up and down my body, taking in the sights. She saw that I was different but was too scared when she saw me the first time that she didn't pay attention to what I looked like.

"I didn't notice at first. I thought you were one of them."

I shook my head. "I'm a good guy, so don't worry. Now let's get out of here."

Leading Ashley out of the room and down the hall where the ladder and Axel was waiting. I jumped down the ladder and turned. "Come on, Ash! I'll catch you!" I called.

"You sure?" Ashley squeeked. I nodded. Gulping down air, Ashley jumped over the ladder and fell into my arms. I buckled slightly but held firm. I didn't think she was so heavy! Setting her on the ground, Ashley got her first look of Axel and yelped in surprise, hiding behind me.

"That's Axel? He's huge!"

"It's okay, he's friendly. We have to go now."

I ran down the hall with Ashley and Axel tailing me.

"I'll take the girl," a caommanding voice came as we entered the room.

**Author's note: **I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters except Lark and Axel. Cliff hanger!!! So what did you think? Axel's back! Yay! Now that Lark found Ashley and Axel, Lark has to find Luis! Lark just can't get a break! Who's the man in the church with them? Find out in Ch. 8! Please review!! Reviews are awsome!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A man in a purple and gold robe that held a brown staff stood on the pedestal. You couldn't see his face that well because of the hood but I knew the man, very well.

"Who're you?" I demanded, pushing Ashley behind me. Axel perched himself in front of us, blocking us from the man.

The man chuckled darkly, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me, Lark Storm Kennedy," he said.

My eye's bulged in surprise. Fear gripped my insides as I stared at Saddler, wondering how the hell he knew me.

"How do you know me?"

"I have my sources. We both know the truth so why pretend? Now give me Ashley."

I didn't move from my spot. Ashley gripped my shirt in her hands, scared. I didn't blame her at all. I gripped my gun, tightly in my hand. Sweat formed on my brow.

"Give me a good reason, too, Saddler," I said.

Saddler tsked as he strode forward, stopping three feet away from us. If Saddler was surprised to see Axel there, trying to protect us, he didn't say anything.

"If you want to get the plaga out of your body, my dear, you'll hand the girl over," Saddler replied, smiling. "If you do you'll be my queen and together we can rule the United States!"

I pushed Ashley backwards, shielding her with my body. Axel followed us, keeping his eyes on Saddler and growling threateningly.

_How could I ever like this guy?_ I wondered._ Damn! I could kick myself in the ass for liking this guy!_

"Thanks but no thanks. Ruling a entire continent isn't my style."

"Such a shame. You'll make a great queen, Lark. Such a shame."

The double doors behind us banged open and two guys in brown robes appeared with crossbows. The arrows were on fire and they were pointed at us. I looked between the men with crossbows and turned to look at Saddler.

"Come, Lark, join me and we'll bring the world to their knee's," Saddler crooned, holding out a hand toward me. "What do you say?"

I looked at the hand, thinking. Ashley stared at me with horror.

"Don't do it, Lark," she whispered. "Your better than that. Your stronger than that. Please, don't do it." Axel whined in agreement with her.

I bit my bottom lip, brows knitted in deep thought. I felt the softness of the choker around my throat and the coolness of Luis's ring. I knew instantly who had given the choker to me and despite that I still wore it, like a reminder. A reminder of what, I don't know but I still felt the pressure of Luis love for me, his note pressed against my thigh from the pocket. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breath calmly. I opened my eyes as I came to my decision.

"You gave me this choker, didn't you?" I asked, placing my hand on it.

Saddler nodded, looking pleased with himself. "I'm glade you like it. The choker suits you."

I smirked. "Your wrong, Saddler. You don't know what 'suits' me at all." I grabbed Ashley by the arm and raced toward the stain glass window, Axel close behind. The men with the crossbows fired, barley missing Ashley as we jumped out the window. Glass shattered everywhere as we landed on the cold stones. I crouched next to Ashley, checking to make sure she was okay. Axel barked and shook himself, freeing whatever shards that landed in his coat.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Lark, what's going to happen to us? Who was that guy and how did he know you? You made me worry when he offered you to be his queen!" she shouted at me. "But other than that I'm fine."

"Good because you'll get a shock when I tell what he did to us," I replied, helping her stand.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked fearfully.

"He planted a parasite in us called Las Plagas. It grows within a human body and takes it over completely. You seen the villagers, right? The monks in the robes? They are being controlled by the parasites."

"But...they seem..."

"Normal? That's the whole point. The plagas hate bright light, so you only see them at night. The plagas destroy the body from within. That's the reason why they stink."

Ashley laughed at the last part and I smiled somewhat.

"How do you know all this? You a veteran or something?" she asked.

"You could say that," I replied. "Anyway, let's get out of this creepy place."

"Okay."

There was a 4 or 5 barrels in the small room and 2 boxes that either had ammo, First Aid spray, herbs or money. My ammo grew in size and I knew I had to get a bigger sack soon to carry all of it. The money bag was getting heavy but it was a good heaviness. I made sure that Axel was good and ready to go before heading to the door and unlocking it. Ashley stopped me by laying her hand on my wounded shoulder. I winced.

"Sorry. What about the choker? Are you still going to wear it?" she asked.

I had almost forgotten about it till she said. I placed my hand on it, thinking. Anger bloomed within me as I thought about Saddler and the way he had toyed with my emotions. I gritted my teeth as I tore the choker from my throat and threw it to the ground. Axel sniffed at the choker before going to the bathroom on it which made me and Ashley laugh.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ash," I said.

Ashley nodded, glade that she was able to help, then she noticed the ring on my finger.

"Nice ring."

I smiled. "Thanks. A good friend (I think he's a friend) gave it to me. Unfortunately he was taken by the villagers so now I have to find him as well get everyone out of here."

Ashley raised a blond brow at this, smiling knowingly.

"Friend?" I blushed at this. I felt more than friendship towards Luis and I planed to tell him how I felt about him when I found him.

Opening the door and heading down the trail, Ashley yelled and pointed, "Lark!"

Villagers surrounded the graveyard. A wagon with barrels sat in the middle of the trail. I smelled gas from those barrels. A plan formed in my mind. I took my gun and shot one of the villagers in the leg. The villager yelled and the others ran toward us. When they were close enough, I shot the barrels and they exploded. The wagon rolled down the hill, killing the villagers. Money and ammo appeared where their bodies were. It reminded me of a battle field and memories of my life growing up in the army base. I shook my head, trying to get ride of the images.

_I don't have time for that!_ I thought._ I have to get Ashley to safety._

"Let's go," I replied walking down the hill, gathering the fallen ammo and money as we went past the bodies. Ashley followed behind me with Axel at our heels. The trail that lead down the entrance I used to get to the church laid open. I had to carry Axel when I went down and had to catch Ashley when she jumped. My back still hurt from the battle with El Gigante, the knife wound I had didn't help either. Once down the ladder, I lead them through the tunnels where the merchant waited.

"Ah, so you did make it," he said in his gravely voice. "I see you found your comrades as well. Where is your Spaniard boyfriend?"

"He was taken by the villagers. I haven't found him yet," I replied, ignoring the boyfriend comment. I had started to limp slightly. I didn't notice it when I felt the worried glance of both Axel and Ashley at my back. I turned and gave them a reassuring smile but it was strained. I was in so much pain it wasn't funny. The pain I was in now was a lot worse before I received the scars. I grimaced when a surge of pain ripped through me and I grabbed my chest, breathing heavily. Ashley stepped toward me when the merchant grabbed me by the arm and set me down on a flat stone. I leaned against the wet wall, gasping in pain.

"Lark are you okay?" Ashley asked, kneeling next to me. Axel whined, worriedly nuzzling his head against my arm. "Is it the plagas?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes and no," I replied. "I was wounded before I found you. I'm still in pain from the wound and from being tossed around by a gaint. The plagas is growing slowly. Time is running out, Ashley. For the both of us."

Ashley gasped and started to cry, silently, covering her face with her hands. I sighed again, closing my eyes. I was tired and sore. Playing the game is one thing but being forced to live through it is another thing.

_What the hell was Hunnigan thinking when she signed me up for this?_ I wondered. _I'm just a normal person, who works for a private detective, lives in a two bedroom apartment, pays the bills, and buy groceries! Yes I was raised in a army base but god damn it, I'm not cut out for this!_

As if reading my thoughts my walkie-talkie went off. I grabbed it and flipped it open to see Hunnigan's face. Her lips frowned in worry when she saw my ashen face.

"Lark, you okay?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

I chuckled. "I've seen better days. I have Ashley with me and I found my dog. We're heading the to extrication point," I said, trying to sit up. Ashley had to help. Pain surged and I gritted my teeth, holding back a cry.

"The chopper was shot down, Lark. We don't know who shot it down."

I closed my eyes, feeling extremely tired.

"Your prepping another one, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'll see if I can't find more info on my end. Talk to you later." The image disappeared. I closed the flap and clipped the walkie-talkie back to my belt.

"Friend of yours?" Ashley asked.

"Somewhat. Help me up," I said. "We have to head to the extraction point."

"You sure you can walk?"

"Yes," I replied sternly, standing up slowly with Ashley's help. I staggered a little but regained my balance. Ashley tried to support me but I could tell she was struggling.

"Ashley, please don't try to support me. If I were to fail in this mission then the United States will be destroyed and it will be because of me."

"But..." Ashley began. I shook my head.

"If I were to die during this then I want you to go with Luis. He'll protect you," I explained. Ashley's eyes widen in terror.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die any time soon but If that were to happen I want you to go with Luis, alright?"

Ashley nodded not saying anything. I turned toward the merchant. "Thanks for your help."

"Glade to be of service, ma'am," he said as he watched us leave the room and entering the tunnel once more.

The tunnel twisted before going strait again. There was another ladder we had to go up and I really didn't want to carry Axel again but had no choice. I picked up Axel and rested him on my shoulder that wasn't wounded. I reached the top and set Axel down on the floor. Axel sniffed around the tiny room and I smiled as Ashley climbed up.

"Doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. I nodded and pushed open the door. There was another room and I saw the tiny window. It was pitch black outside and it was raining.

_Great_, I thought. _Rain._

There was nothing left in the room worth taking, I so I ignored the surroundings and took out my gun, checking the magazine to see if it was full. I made sure Ashley was close behind me as I pushed open the metal door and headed out. Villagers waited for us. Their eyes glowed brightly and I took aim. Axel growled to my left as the villager fell to the ground and died. More villagers were on the hill that we had to get to. I grabbed Ashley and dragged her toward the tower.

"Get up and stay there till I come back for you,"I ordered. Ashley looked like she was ready to argue but didn't. She climbed up the ladder and went out join Axel in the fight. Axel bite off one villagers head when I came. I shot 4 villagers as I raced up the hill, shooting bear traps as I went. 2 more villagers came and were killed by Axel and me. The last villager met his grisly end by the jaws of Axel. I gathered the scattered money (no ammo at all) and went back for Ashley.

"Ashley!" I called up the ladder. "Come down now, it's safe for the moment!"

"Okay!" Ashley called back and I was greeted by her falling form as she jumped over the ladder and landed in my waiting arms. I grunted in pain but ignored it. The pain my back was going away but my shoulder still hurt when the knife sliced through my skin. I set Ashley on her feet and she gasped slightly when she saw my pained expression.

"You sure your going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. Let's go while we're in the clear." Walking out of the tower and met up with Axel on the hill, we went through the gate and entered another part of the village. It was the same way I came through earlier with Axel when we met Luis. Thinking about Luis sent a pang thouhg my heart and I worried about his safety. Spotting a empty dumpster, I told Ashley to hide while Axel and me dealt with the villagers. It took us only 10 minutes to clear the village. I was at the gate that would lead to the extraction point when I whistled for Ashley. Axel and I were at the other side of with rickety wall, waiting. (I hope you know the place if you played. If not than I'm sorry for not describing the place better. Forgive me!!!) I looked up in time to see Ashley on the roof. I braced myself as she jumped off and landed in my arms.

"You sure your going to be okay, Lark?" she asked. "I'll start climbing down the ladders if your in too much pain."

I shook my head and waved away her worry. "I'll be fine, Ash. Don't worry. My back no longer hurts as bad. It's just my blasted shoulder that's all," I replied. "Do you think you can unlock the gate from the other side if I give you a boost?"

"Yes."

"Good. Up you go!" I bent forward, bending my knees as Ashley climbed my back. I slowly stood up as Ashley climbed from my back and unto my my shoulders. I hissed in pain as her cowboy boot dug into my wounded shoulder. Ashly gave a quick reply of "Sorry" before reaching up and pulled herself over the gate.

"I opened it, Lark!" she called from the other side as the gate opened.

"Good job. Come on Axel." Axel barked in reply as he followed me through the gate to meet up with Ashley. I wasn't surprised to see the merchant at the bridge that we had to cross. Stopping briefly to buy some more First Aid spray and upgrading my guns, I was ready to cross the bridge when the merchant called out.

"I saw your boyfriend," he said and pointed toward the two floor gray house. "He went that way."

"Thanks," I said walking onto the bridge, Ashley and Axel close behind. We were barley off the bridge when I heard cries from behind us. The 3 of us turned to see villagers coming from the other side of the bridge and coming from the gates behind the house.

"Come on" I yelled, racing toward the cabin. Ashley and Axel ran after me. Kicking the door open, I raced inside with Ashley and Axel right behind me. Once they were inside, I shut the door and held it closed with my shoulder. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but didn't turn around. The footsteps stopped.

"Lark!" Luis called and threw me a long piece of sturdy wood to help keep the door closed. I turned as the wood came flying toward me. I caught it and put it in the bolts. I turned to see the smiling face of Luis as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly to him. I groaned lightly, trying to hide my pain but Luis heard it and let go, giving a worried look.

"It's okay" I breathed giving Luis a hug. "Riding a bucking giant is no picnic."

Luis laughed, slightly.

"I'm just glad you okay. I see you found the president's daughter and Axel," he said turning to look at them."Is she...one of them?"

"No, but she is infected."

"I see. Where is your choker, Lark? Did it get lost or something?" Ashley and I shared a look.

"Yes," I lied. "I lost it along the way here." I didn't want to tell Luis the truth. Our relationship is already rocky, it doesn't need any more bumps. I trust him and everything but...

"Look!" Ashley said pointing out the boarded windows. Luis and I turned to see the villagers heading our way. Axel growled loudly and I took out my shot gun.

"Ashley up stairs." Ashley nodded and left. Luis took out his gun and joined me at the window.

"Alright it's game time," he said.

"Luis, cover me while I buy us some time," I called, grunting as I pushed a book case over the window, covering it. Luis saw what I was doing and nodded his approval. While I pushed the book cases over the windows, Luis covered me from behind. I found 2 boxes of hand gun ammo and shot gun ammo. I pocketed those instantly. The more ammo I had for the guns, I could help Luis more. Axel's back was arched, growling ferociously at the windows, knowing the villagers were out there, trying to get in. Once the windows were covered I stood by the stairs and raised my gun, ready and waiting.

The book case fell to the ground, breaking into pieces and a head appeared. I didn't wast time as I took aim and fired. The head exploded and the body fell forward. More followed as they came through the busted windows. Bullet shells flying, the smell of gun powder stank up the air, gun shots rang, muffling the dying sounds of villagers. Luis, Axel, and I fought the villagers, trying to hold them back. Their goal: to take Ashley back to Saddler. I wouldn't let them taker her, even if it means dying in the process. Axel bit the legs, arms, and the occasional heads of villagers. Blood driped from his maw as he went after more villagers. Seeing the blood made me think of Ashley. The attack is a decoy!

"Shit," I muttered. "Axel, go with Ashley!"

Axel barked and ran up the stairs. A few villagers tried to follow Axel but I killed them before they could even climb the first step. Luis yelled in pain. I whipped my head around and shot at the villager who had attacked.

"I owe you one, Lark," he said and resumed shooting. I shot a few more before Luis called out again. "Lark up stairs!"

I dragged myself up the stairs, shooting villagers as they followed us up the stairs. Windows broke as ladders came up from outside. I ran to the nearest window and pushed the ladder down. I hear a yelp and a cry of pain from Luis and Axel. I couldn't turn around and help them even though I wanted to. I had a few villagers that came after me that needed my attention. I gritted my teeth in concentration, letting everything fade around me. It felt like the matrix, everything so slow. Luis and Axel seem to move like snails, but I didn't stop to think about it. Sweat beaded on my brow and slide down the sides of my face. It felt like I was on automatic, I didn't think I just acted.

Dodge. Shoot. Kill.

Dodge. Shoot. Kill.

Dodge. Shoot. Kill.

I kept going, making sure that none of the villagers got near the dresser that hide Ashley. The whole setting made me think of the battler field when I was 4 when I...took a life. I snapped, seeing those I cared about being slaughtered around me. Blood splattered everywhere: on the walls, the floors, the lights, and on the people...It took a punch to the face from a villager to snap me out of my trance. Everything came back to me and why I was here.

"Lark!!!"

I dodged a scythethat headed for my head and shot the villager in the gut. The villager backed up and I shot him in the head. 2 more villagers came after me but stopped. All the villagers started to leave. I stared at the disappearing villagers. Luis stood beside me, watching worriedly. Axel stood on his hind legs with his front paws on the windowsill and poked his head out, whining. I rested my hand on his head, patting him.

"I know boy," I whispered. "It's weird." I turned to look at Luis.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "What about you? You took quit a hit to the face." Luis brushed his finger tips over the swelled cheek. I winced slightly because of the pain.

"Lark!" Ashley cried as she saw all 3 of us still standing. "Luis! Axel, your okay!" She rushed down the stairs and gave Luis and I hugs and had to bend down to give Axel a hug as well.

"We're fine, Ash. We're glad that your still here," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a distraction," Luis explained. "They wanted to keep us busy while they take you back to Saddler. So what do we do now?"

"The bridge I took to get here is out. I guess that means we have to keep going." I sighed and gritted my teeth as pain grew inside me, making me gasp for air. Luis took me aside and help me sit on the table.

"Is it your shoulder again or is it...?" Ashley asked.

"My shoulders fine," I growled. Ashley winced as if I had hit her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just exhausted, that's all."

"We're all tired. I bet it's safe enough to take a 10 minute breather. We could use it," Luis replied. Ashley and I nodded in agreement.

Ashley sat in the corner with Axel at her feet. Her head leaned against the wall, dowsing. Axel watched us with his big green eyes. Luis rewrapped the bandaged around my shoulder. The wound had stopped bleeding hours ago but still continued to hurt. I sat on the table wearing my sports bra with my shirt off as Luis tied the bandage. My scars glowed like pale fingers in the weak light.

"Done," Luis said as he put the bandages back in the pack. "You going to need help to put your shirt back on?"

"Yes," I replied. Luis nodded. I lifted my arms up and Luis slipped the shirt over me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"So, what happened back at the lake? After I had passed out?"

"After you past out, I saw the villagers heading toward the cabin," Luis explained. "I knew they wanted me so I left the note for you to find and left with them."

I nodded. "Thank you for the note, Luis. It means a lot to me."

Luis smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I mean, I didn't want you to think I left you."

I smiled as I took his hand in mine, drawing him closer to me. Our heads touched and we stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Luis hands were on my hips, rubbing them slowly. I had rested my hands on his shoulders, playing with his shoulder length hair.

"I didn't mean _that_ part, silly," I whispered, feeling his hot breath on my skin.

"Enlighten me then," he said, pulling me closer. "Tell me exactly what you mean."

I smiled, seductively. "I think it'll be better if...I showed you..."

Our lips touched. Luis smiled as he pulled me closer still. His arms slide over my shoulders, wrapping me up. I moaned into the kiss, loveing the way he tasted. His smell, his gentle touch, everything about him made me shiver. His kiss was like milk chocolate, soft and creamy, it made me want more but I knew this couldn't last. I ran my hands up and down his back, traveling down his narrow hips and his.....Luis laughed as he felt my hands on his.....and reclaimed my already bruised lips. Finally we pulled away, breathing heavily.

"That's one hell of a way to show me that you love me, Lark," Luis laughed, running his hands through my hair. I shivered at his touch.

I grinned. "I was happy when you told me that you loved me, Luis. Your the first who actually said that to me and I feel like I'm on cloud 9 right now," I replied.

Ashley mumbled in her sleep and we laughed quietly. Axel looked up from where he was and gave us a look that said, _Can we go now? I don't want to keep baby sitting sleeping beauty here. Mom, can we go **PLEASE?**_

"I suppose I better wake Ashley," I said getting off the table. I walked toward Ashley and shook her gently by the arm. "Ashley, wake up. It's time to go."

Ashley slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them and yawned.

"What time is it? How long was I asleep?" she asked, stretching.

"You been asleep for 10 minutes and it's time I got you home. It's time I got all of us home."

Ashley and Luis smiled, while Axel barked happily. Exiting the cabin, we gathered what we could find and headed toward the gates. The merchant told us that we go only go one way. If I remembered correctly, the one on the left was the chain saw sisters and the one on the right is another El Gigante and I was debating whether or not I really want to meet the giant's cousin!

"Which way?" Ashley asked, standing behind me.

"Thinking," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Is this another inside info from your informer?" Luis asked from my right. Axel is on my left but stood next to Ashley.

"Yes. I just have to remember which one is less dangerous."

_The Bella sisters or El Gigante?_ I wondered. _Their both equally dangerous. Which one would be better? Which one would I have a better chance of keeping Ashley safe? _

A bark from the anxitiouse yet excited Axel gave me my answer.

"We go right," I replied. "Ashley make sure you stick close to us."

Ashley nodded as she followed us into the sloping tunnel that lead to the giant's place.

If only I knew how wrong my descision was it would have prevented the caos that would ensure.

**Author's note:** Luis and Lark are finally together (sort of)! So what do you think is going to happen when they get to the other side? Stay tune and PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Villagers yelled and screamed in Spanish overhead.

Before us stood a fort made by logs with sharpen points. A single dumpster leaned against the wall to our right and a wagon filled with gas barrels stood in front 1 of the exits that Leon would take to get away from...the Bella sisters. Sisters who wield rusty, blood stained chainsaws.

I stood there, feeling shocked by what I saw.

_What the hell!?_ I thought, taking a step back. _This shouldn't be here! This is all wrong!_

"What is this?" Ashley asked, awed by the structure.

"Trouble, that's what it is," Luis gritted his teeth. "So, what do we do?"

"Ashley, go hide," I said, taking out my gun. Ashley saw the hardness on my face, knowing that she shouldn't argue and went to the dumpster.

"We have no choice but to fight."

Luis nodded and took his gun out. The first few villagers came out. I made sure the wagon stayed intact, knowing it would help with the Bella sisters. Blood went flying everywhere as bodies fell to the ground. Money and ammo fell out of their pockets but we didn't dare go near them just yet. The magazine ran out of ammo and I had to reload. Shots rang out as Luis made sure the villagers didn't come to near as I reloaded. I nodded my thanks and started to pull my weight in the fight.

The villagers stopped coming after us. Luis was ready to call out Ashley when I laid my hand on his arm, silencing him.

"Not yet," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Luis asked, noticing the way I acted. My tone took on a icy edge and my eyes turned dead and cold. It was a look that made Luis feel uneasy. It was like a whole new side of me that he had never seen. It was a side that I haven't shown for a few years.

"Lark, are you okay?"

I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, my breathing had quickened. The adrenaline ran through my veins, making me want to fight till I couldn't fight any more. These feelings were dangerous. I didn't have someone to fight for back then but now...

"When I clear a path I want you to take Ashley. There's a door in the arena. Once the area beyond the door is clear, take Ashley and run. Find the merchant and stay there till I get there."

"What the hell are you thinking!? I'm not leaving you, Lark!" Luis yelled furiously. "I left you once, I'm not doing it again."

"Luis, please..." I began.

"Forget it, Lark. I'm not doing it."

I sighed, turning to stare at him.

"Luis, I'm trying to buy you time. I thought I knew what was up ahead but the information I received is wrong. I don't know what is going to happen and I don't want you to be in the cross fire because I was wrong!"

"That's why we need to stay together. Everyone make mistakes, Lark. It's called being human," Luis said trying to reason with me.

"I know what it's called, Luis. I don't want you or Ashley or Axel to suffer for my mistakes, that's all," I replied. Luis nodded in understanding.

"I know, Lark, I know but it would be better if we stayed together."

"Fine, let's go."

The arena where the Bella sisters were waiting for us came into view and I could hear the loud wirring sound of the chainsaws. I huffed before turning to Luis.

"The sisters are hiding in the walls on the sides. Once we jump down there, they'll come crashing out," I explained.

"So what do we do? Should we go in together or one of us go down alone and the other watch their back?" Luis asked.

"It be better if one of went down alone. I bet there's more villagers coming, anyway."

"I'll go then." Luis was ready to jump in when I stopped him.

"No, I'll go. You'll need a shot gun to kill them They're really hard to kill."

Luis stared at me, thinking before nodding. "Alright but be careful."

"I will," I said and jumped down. As I had expected the Bella sisters came crashing out of the walls, wielding their chainsaws like swords, ready to chop my head off. I raised my gun and shot at them. While I dealt with them, Luis was battling the villagers came surging from somewhere. The sisters got back up from the ground and went after me again. I threw a flash grenade at them. The grenade exploded, blinding the sisters temporarily. I resumed shooting at them. The sisters regained their balance and went after me again. I was backed up the wall. I gritted my teeth in a vicious snarl as they neared.

"Lark, hold on!" Luis called down to me. He was finished with the villagers and started to shoot at the sisters, trying to distract them. The sisters were being shot at from both angles and yet they still didn't die. I was starting to worry but didn't let it show. One sister who had the key tied around her neck died. Now there was only one left. The sister was heading toward Luis. I shouldered my gun and jumped on her back. The sister wobbled and swayed, not understand what had happened but started running into walls, trying to dislodge me.

"Luis, get Ashley and get out of here, take Axel with you!" I called. "Hurry!"

"Your crazy! I'm not...!" he began.

"Just do it! I'll be fine, just go!"

Luis nodded and left to get Ashley and Axel. When he came back with the others, Ashley gasped, terrified when she saw I was on the ground bleeding from my head, bottom lip, and chin. The sister laid next to me, breathing heavily. I pushed myself up to my hands and knees, looked up at them. Luis starred at me, wondering if he should go down and help. Axel whined, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing here!? Go! Get away from here!" I yelled and dodged when the sister got back up and now was carrying a scythe, who aimed it at my back. The chainsaw was a wreck and no longer worked.

"But what about you?" Ashley asked. Luis and Axel were at the bottom of the ladder, waiting for Ashley to jump. Ashley jumped and Luis caught her.

"GO!!!!"

They nodded, grabbed the key and headed out the door.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luis, Ashely and Axel were on the other side of the gate. They leaned against it, breathing heavily. Ashley was sobbing into Axel's fur, Axel whined and howled at the moon, and Luis paced the ground, muttering a few curses in Spanish, hands on hips.

"What the hell was _she_ thinking!? That crazy woman," Luis muttered.

"What do we do now?" Ashley wanted to know.

"We keep moving. If Lark is still alive she'll meet up with us later."

Ashley wiped the tears away and got up, Axel walked slowly, still whining like a whipped dog. The 3 of them trailed up the hill, slowly. The wheatherwasawful, like their moods. Rain whipped through their hair and fur, drenching them. The main gate was locked, needing a retinal key, so Luis and the others went to the lift, taking it down the mountain. Luis said their was abandon were house that they could search, the key could be there. They went down another hill and met up with the merchant.

The merchant raised a brow but didn't say anything, seeing the glum faces on their drench faces. The merchant could tell by looking at their faces that something bad had happened. He lowered his head, showing respect. Luis looked at the man with pained eyes and nodded his thanks. Luis bought some First Aid spray and left with Ashley and Axel trailing behind him.

The were house stood at the end of the hill. It looked like it used to be a barn or something. The paint had peeled away years ago and now it was a grey color, rain ruining the wood. Running up to the door, Luis turned to look at Ashley.

"You better go hide, Ashley. I have a bad feeling about this," Luis said. "Axel go with her."

Ashley and Axel disappeared as they headed to find a safe place. Luis watched them go before entering the barn, only to be greeted by Mendez, the Big Cheese.

"I'm not surprised to see you working with the American," Mendez said gruffly, grabbing for Luis. Luis jumped out of the way. A gas barrel stood nearby. Luis kicked it and the gas spilled out, circling Mendez.

"Hasta Luego (see you later)," Luis replied, shooting the barrel. The barrel exploded and fire engulfed Mendez, his body disappearing.

Luis turned to leave bu stopped in his tracks as he heard Mendez laughing. Luis turned and starred...

Mendez started to change. (It's hard to describe his change but I'll try.) His body started to grow long like a centipede. Tentacles like things grew from his body and 2 long bone like arms grew from his back, and nails grew long and pointed from it's tips. Luis starred at Mendez in horror. Mendez lurked like he was having a hard time to walk and went after Luis.

Luis started to shoot at Mendez, but the monster didn't slow down. Luis kept on shooting even if it was pointless, backing up to a wall. He fetl the wood press against him and Luis felt like giving up right there and then. Luis laid down his ground on the fround and closed his eyes, praying. Mendez smirked and raised his arms, claws glinting in the fire light.

"Get Down!" a loud voice rang from the rafters. A shadowy figure stood on a rafter with a rocket laucher aiming for Mendez.

Luis didn't need to be told twice. Luis ducked and a loud WHOOSH! and a BANG! along with a loud painful shriek came from Mendez. Luis looked up to see who his savior was but didn't see anyone, the shadow was gone. Mendez lower half laid on the ground while his upper body was up in the rafters, heading strait toward him.

A single rocket went through Mendez's chest, leaving a giant hole. Blood pooled to the ground and Mendez fell from the rafters and died. His red eye ball fell from the socket and money appeared next to his legs. Gathering the eye and money, Luis looked around the are, seeing that there was grenades, herbs, and ammo here. Luis gathered the ammo and herbs and was ready to leave when he did another quick scan of the were house.

Who was that? his look read. Shrugging his shoulders, Luis left and rejoined Ashley and Axel outside.

"You okay, Luis?" Ashley asked, running up to him wit Axel right behind her, barking happily that Luis was back and still alive.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said but still couldn't get that voice out of his head. The voice sounded familiar but it felt like a distant memory to him.

"Let's go." Ashley looked at him but nodded, not saying anything. They started walk back up the hill. The merchant was still there when they left. The merchant nodded to them as they left. Luis and the others headed back down on the lift and walked down the hill. All 3 of them turned to look at the gate they had entered to get here, thinking of the one they left behind. It still left a bad taste in their mouth. Luis looked at the gate with longing and hope. Ashley rested a hand on his arm.

"There was nothing you could do," she said. "There _we_ nothing that we could do to help."

Luis sighed before turning toward the gate. "I know, Ash. I know." Ashley looked at him sadly before following him with Axel at her heels. Using the eye, the gate unlocked. Luis threw the eye away and pushed the gate open. A hill with 6 or 7 villagers waited. On the right was a small ditch in the wall. Luis instantly knew what it was for and took his gun out.

"Wait here, Ashley," he said. "You, too Axel." Luis headed up the hill. The roar of the truck coming to life made Luis stop in his tracks. The truck was heading down the hill. Luis raised his gun and a shot at the villager who was driving the truck. The head of the driver exploded and the truck started to swerve wildly. Luis backed away to the point where Ashley and Axel was. The truck crashed into the ditch. Luis grabbed Ashley by the arm and lead her up the hill. The gate behind them banged open and villagers came pouring out after them. Everyone ran up the hill, not looking back. Villagers yelled and swore in Spanish as they chased after Luis and the others.

"I...don't want...to know...what they...just said," Ashley panted, pumping her legs after Luis and Axel.

"Good thing to," Luis said, running.

"Look!"

In front of them was a draw bridge that lead to a regal looking castle.

"Come on! We'll head them off at the draw bridge."

The 3 of them ran over the bridge that lead to the draw bridge. At the entrance of the draw bridge were two cranks. Ashley took the one to the right and Luis took the one to the left and started to crank. The bridge started to come up. The villagers swore in Spanish again as they stood out side of the bridge.

Ashley leaned against the entrance, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We wait here and take a break," Luis said, leaning against his knees.

Ashley nodded in agreement.

"I hope Lark is okay."

"Me too."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up, feeling extremely tired and my body ached from being stiff for too long. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were chained to the stone wall. I looked around to see that I was in a cell. The cell was small, small enough for one person. The door to the cell was metal and reinforced. My weapons, pouch with money, first aid equipment, and grenades laid on a thin mattress on the floor. My head and cheek was bandaged. I felt something soft and velvety against my throat and I knew it was the choker that Saddler had given me. How it got there, I don't know. I strained against my bonds but the chains were new, so that was out. I looked around the cell, looking for some way to escape but found none. The door to my cell opened and in came Saddler in all his glory.

_Holy Shit!_ I thought, gaping at him. _He's...he's hot! _

It was true. Saddler only wore a pair of black tight pants with no shirt. He was bear chested. He had ripped abs and muscles that could make Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a kitten! I gulped, still staring at the smirking man. I looked away from him, feeling embarrassed and the fact I couldn't help but stare at his sculptured body. He was hot looking for an old guy!

"See something you like, Lark?" Saddler purred as he walked toward me, the door shutting behind him.

"N-No," I began. "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Your blushing, for starters. And you won't look at me in the eye."

_DAMMIT!_ I thought, still not looking at the man.

Saddler laughed, taking 2 more steps toward me and stopped. He was just inches away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I shivered from fear and...delight...? Saddler took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him. My eyes traveled from his thin but inviting lips and all the way to his ice blue eyes. I stared at him, hating him and yet I couldn't stop myself from being physically attracted to him and Saddler knew it. His grin grew a few more inches and leaned forward to claim my lips. His touch was rough but he was gentle when his mouth moved against mine. I moaned into the kiss. Saddler smirked as he applied more pressure.

I knew I shouldn't be enjoying the kiss considering I was with Luis (I think,) but I couldn't help it. How was I suppose to know that Saddler would make me feel this way. My insides felt like jello. His hands ran up and down my body and I shivered in delight. His fingers tugged at my tattered clothes in a teasing manner and I whimpered in protest when he stopped. I felt ashamed by the way I was feeling but not even Luis, as much as I hated to admit it, made me feel this way. Finally, Saddler pulled away, smirking in triumph. I felt dazed when I looked up to met his gaze.

"Judging by your reaction you enjoyed it, didn't you?" he whispered in my ear. I bit my bottom lip and didn't say anything. Saddler traced my scar on my stomach and I felt the thrill of his touch. He leaned forward and placed small, sweet kisses on my collar bone, neck, and went downward. Saddler went on his knee's and kissed my stomach. I whimpered, trying hold back the moans that threatened to escape.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt scared, real scared, shivered and for once it wasn't because of his touch. It was fear, real fear. Something I hadn't felt for a long time. It was a type of fear that only happens when your stuck in a vehicle that is tilting to a ravine or something. Fear of drowning, fear of being killed by those you care about. The type of fear when you're about to get raped. The sound of a zipper being pulled down and cold air greeted me. I gasped.

"Lovely," Saddler whispered, touching my bare legs.

"Please...don't," I begged, sobbing now. "Please."

"Don't worry my dear, it'll be over soon."

My underwear was gone and extreme pain came. I bit my bottom lip to the point it was bleeding. The pain was intense, it made my whole body hurt. Tears poured from my eyes as I bite back the cry that was forming in my throat.

_Luis...Ashley...Axel...somebody...help!_I thought, desperately. _Luis, I need you! LUIS!!!!_

"_NOOOO!!!!!" _I screamed in bloody murder. "_STOP!!!!!!_"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luis, Ashley, and Axel trudged up to a little shack and wasn't surprised to see the merchant there.

"No luck?" he had asked and Luis just shook his head.

"No, not yet," he said. The merchant nodded.

Luis and the others walked up the stairs and headed toward the gate that would lead to the castle. Opening the gate, the guys entered a room that held a desk with some ammo, money, and First Aid spray. While Luis was pocketing the stuff, Ashley walked up to the wall to glance at a silver sword.

"Luis, what do you think of this?" she asked. "Do you think it could work on those things?" Luis walked up to her to glance at the sword, thinking.

"I don't think so, Ashley," he said. "It looks like it would fit into something, though."

"Where do you think those stairs lead to?"

"Only one way to find out, let's go."

Ashley followed closely behind Luis with Axel at their heels. There were a few Zealots waiting for them. Not even thinking, Luis started to shoot them till there was only 1 left. The 1 left stood in a corner, trying to press itself into the corner so Luis wouldn't notice. In it's pale hands was a mace, ready and waiting for Luis turn his back. Luis turned around for a second to pick up the gold sword when the Zealot pounced. The Zealot would have gotten Luis if it wasn't for Axel. Axel took a chunk out of the guy's leg. The Zealot screamed in pain, alerting Luis and Ashley. Luis turned and shot it in the head.

"You okay, Axel?" Luis asked, kneeling next to the dog. Axel gave a bark and Luis smiled, ruffling the wolfs fur. Standing up, Luis went to switch the swords. The wall where the silver sword hung pulled back and slide away, revealing a red door. Luis smiled and headed toward the door. Ashley and Axel walked behind him, wondering, hoping that something good will happen, like meeting me.

Walking through the area, Luis and the others were greeted by a single Zealot. Luis swore and was ready to shoot when the Zealot talked.

"Wait, Luis! It's me!" I cried taking the hood off, revealing my face.

Luis stopped and starred, stunned lowering his gun. Ashley poked her head around Luis, looking at me as if I wasn't really there. Axel took a few tentative steps toward me and sniffed at my outstretched hand. Axel licked my hand and started to bark happily, rubbing his head against my chest and bandaged cheek. I laughed as I patted and hugged him.

"Lark!" Ashley sobbed as she ran toward me and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled and patted her head, hugging the girl.

"It's okay, Ash," I said, laughing. "It's okay, really. I'm here now." I looked up to see Luis standing there, still staring at me.

Once Ashley stopped crying, she pulled away from me so Luis could come over and give me a hug but Luis just stood there, starring away as if not really believing I was there. I stared at Luis and gave him a shy smile. Luis broke from his blank stare ran toward me calling out, "Lark!" Luis picked me up and twirled me around and stopped long enough to put me back on my feet and kissed me hard. I smiled into the kiss, enjoying it emansly. I felt safe being back in his arms. I didn't want to leave ever again. Luis wouldn't stop kissing me all over and I couldn't stop smiling. Ashley smiled and cheered happily and Axel barked like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh god," Luis said between kisses. "I...thought I...would never...see you...again."

"Luis, it's okay," I whispered. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving again, either."

Luis hugged me hard against him, running his hands through my short hair. "I'm not letting you leave my sight for a instant!"

Finally Luis calmed down enough to hold me at arms length and let his eyes ran over my my new get up and raised a dark brow in question. I smiled up at him. My robe was similar to the ones that the Zealots wear but mine didn't have the insignia on it yet and it was a darker brown color that almost looks like black.

"I had no choice but to wear this. I'm not wondering around this crazy place naked!"

"Naked!?" Ashley and Luis cried together.

"My clothes were beyond saving, guys. For a minute there I thought you were going to shoot me!"

"We thought you were one of them!"

"We'll just have to be careful who we aim to kill now, don't we?" I asked, smirking. Ashley and Luis nodded in agreement.

"But what happened after we left? You did manage to kill the sister, didn't you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, after that I followed you for awhile making sure you were safe."

"You were the one in the were house, weren't you? Why didn't you show yourself to us?" Luis asked, still holding me at arms length.

"I wanted to but I was kidnapped by the villagers," I said frowning, trying to remember what exactly happened. "When I woke up I was chained to a wall in a cell somewhere in the castle." I decided to leave out the part when Saddler came in and raped me. They didn't need to know just yet, especially Luis. He had enough to worry about right now.

"I'm just glade were back together now," Luis said letting me go but stopped and kissed me again. I smiled, feeling his lips against mine. He was so much gentler than Saddler. I froze at the thought when Luis pulled away and starred at me, curiously. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face, not wanting to worry him.

"You okay?"

"Yes," I said a little to quickly. "I'm fine, really. I'm still stiff from being chained to a wall, that's all." Luis starred at me but nodded.

Ashley starred at me, knowing I was hiding something. She gave me a look and I mouthed to her, "I'll explain later, okay?" Ashley nodded reluctantly as she followed us through the castle.

We passed a few Zealots and killed them, gathering what we could find. Running around in a robe was tough and irritating. I kept slipping and sliding over the cloth. I growled in frustration, stopping outside a gate that would lead us deeper into the castle. We entered through the gate and walked into a huge room with a high ceiling, marble floors, stairs, and pillars. It was beautiful but it carried a disturbing feeling. I stopped and tripped once again on the damn robe.

"What's wrong, Lark?" Luis asked, walking over to me.

"It's this dame robe," I explained, leaning against the wall. "I keep slipping on the edges."

"Here I'll rip the edges off and you'll have to run around in a skirt." I smirked slightly but it disappeared when Luis bent down and started to rip the cloth.

"Luis, please don't." Luis stopped and looked up at me, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Lark what's wrong? Did something happen?" I averted my eyes as his dark ones tried to meet mine.

"N-No, n-nothing h-happened," I stuttered. Luis looked suspicious and could only guess at what I was hiding.

"Your lying to me again, Lark, for the second time," he said calmly. "What are you hiding from me this time?"

"It's nothing, really. D-Don't worry about it." Luis sighed.

"Lark, look at me and say the same thing." I couldn't, I just couldn't. I didn't say anything as Luis pulled up the bottom half of the robe to reveal the hideous bruises on my legs and around my private area. Ashley gasped in horror and Luis swore. Luis fingered the bruises, lightly and I winced from the pain that was still there. Tears threatened to fall as Luis stood up and looked at me. I could tell that he was breathing heavily, trying to hold back his anger.

"Lark," he began and I flinched again at the anger and worry in his voice. "Who did this? Tell me who did this to you."

I whimpered, not saying anything. Luis sighed and turned away from me. Ashley looked at me with sympathy. Axel stood there, nuzzling my side with his head. Neither of us said anything as we stood there. I cried into my hands as Ashley stood by, trying to sooth me and Luis swore and muttered as he walked back and forth. Luis stopped and turned toward me.

"Lark, why don't you tell me what happened?" he demanded. "Why won't you say anything?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at him. Ashley put a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked at Luis helplessly. Luis swore again and spun around, angrily.

"Will you hate if I told you?" I whispered. Luis turned to stare at me, stunned by the question.

"What?" he asked in disbelive.

"Will you hate if I told you what happened? Will you still love me if I told the truth?"

"God, is that why you didn't say anything? Lark, I'll love you no matter what. I promise you that." Fresh tears ran down my wet cheeks and started to cry again. Luis walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me. I cried into his chest.

"Tell me who hurt you, love. Please. I won't be mad at you," he whispered in my hair.

"It...was Saddler," I said, trying to stop the quivering in my voice. "He...hurt me...physically..." Luis stiffened and guessed what had happened. Ashley lowered head and stared at the floor, surprised and horrified at what Saddler did to me.

"That bastard. He...hurt you that bad? He..." Luis gulped, loudly and I could tell that he was holding back his anger. He was furious with Saddler and with himself. He blamed himself for letting me stay behind. If he stayed with me than Saddler wouldn't have gotten his hands on me. Saddler stole something from me that I would never get back. Never. I buried my face in his chest, crying again. Luis rocked me again, trying to sooth me.

"I promise, Lark he won't ever touch you again. I promise," Luis said, tightening his hold on me.

"I'm sorry, Luis. I really am sorry," I whispered through sobs.

"It's not your fault, Lark. Don't think that." I nodded as I calmed down somewhat.

"I guess this another reason to get ride of Saddler." Everyone nodded.

A hysterical laughter echoed through the halls and everyone turned to look at the balcony. A short man that wore clothes from the colonial time stood on the balcony with two beings next to him. The man had pale skin, even paler than mine, gold eyes, and silver hair that was kept in a loose pony tail.

"I was starting to wonder when you'll come and visit us," said the man.

"Your Ramon Salazar, the 8th Castellan," I replied not bothering to ask his name. I still had to figure out how the hell Saddler knew about me. I couldn't call Hunniganbecause my connection withher was jammed. I knew sooner or later, Salazar and Saddler would get in touch with me.

Salazar smirked, leaning forward resting his hands on the railing.

"Indeed, Miss. Kennedy. I know exactly who you are and it's not because of Lord Saddler, either," he said. I raised a silver brow at this.

"Your probably wondering how I know you. Remember back a few years back when you were only 10 and I was 6-years-old. I believe you remember my parent's, Chico and Maria Salazar."

I stared at the man in shock.

"No way! How can you be their son when everyone was killed? It doesn't make sense!" I yelled in confusion, gripping my hands tightly. Luis and Ashley stared at me, curiously and wondering how I knew this parasite.

"Your not the only survivor, Lark. I was hidden by my parents before everyone was slaughtered at the base. I was surprised to learn that you to survived but now carry a few reminders of that time, don't you?" he asked, smiling.

I gritted my teeth, feeling the scars on my body.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was you who told Saddler about me. That's how I got forced into this."

Salazar clapped his hands in amusement. "Very good, Miss. Kennedy! I knew you were smart and you have prooven me right. No wonder Lord Saddler wants you for his queen."

I growled in anger, "Saddler can shove his offer up his ass!" Luis smirked at my comment and Ashly his a small smile behind her hand. Salazar frowned at this.

"We'll see who's laughing when this is over, Lark. You will be his either way," Salazar said, turned and left.

"Stop!" I called, taking a step toward the entrance to the room behind the balcony. A wall rose from the floor and blocked the entrance. The wall had a plague on it with a 3 pieces missing and I knew we had to find them in order to get to the other side.

"Damn. Now I remember how annoying that parasite was," I mumbled.

"How do you two know eachother?" Ashley asked, walking toward me.

"We grew up in the same army base. I raised by scientists and everyone else there, including his parents. I'm an orphan. One day the base was under attack and everyone was murdered. I thought I was the only survivor from that incident," I explained.

"That's how you got your scars, isn't it?" Luis asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"So what now?" Ashley changed the subject. "We can't through. It looks like we have to find some pieces."

"I guess we have to go treasure hunting again," Luis said, looking at the plague. "I get the feeling that Saddler and Salazar love puzzles." I looked at him sidways.

"And you don't? I thought all resaeachers like puzzles," I remarked, smirking.

Luis shrugged his shoulders but could help but smile. "Some do and some don't but we're required to learn them."

"Good thing, too."

Axel sniffed the area and growled at a far away wall, a door that we almost missed was there, waiting. I patted his head and went toward the door with the others at my back. I pushed against, grunting. Axel went by my side and tried to help by pushing against the door with his head. The 2 of us managed to open the door and entered another room. A hallway lead to another room. To the left was a blue metal door that said "cell" and I felt a shiver run up my spine. I knew to be the room where the Garrador. A giantman with long retractable claws strapped to their hands and a plaga attached to their back. They also had their eyes shown shut.

I shivered again, feeling weird with every right to. I knew this room well. Scenes that happened in that room flashed before my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear it. Luis noticed the look on my face and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lark is the room that he hurt you? This is the place, isn't it?" he asked, standing beside me.

I nodded.

"Yes, this is the room. This is the room where I was raped," I replied.

**Author's note:** Poor Lark! First she get forced to play the role of Leon and now this! Anyway more will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review! Reviews are friends!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Do you want to go in or do you want to wait?" Luis asked.

"I have to face it sooner or later," I replied. "Besides we can't enter just yet. We need a key to unlock it. I think the key is somewhere near by."

"How do you know all of this?" Ashley asked, stepping forward. Luis and Ashley both looked at me, waiting for a answer.

I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I had trouble believing it myself when I received the package at my door yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

I turned away from them, facing the door. I didn't think it was the time nor place to tell them. I didn't want Saddler or Salazar to tell them the truth, either. I ran a hand over my face, thinking hard.

"Lark what in the hell is exactly going on? How do you know about this place? I'm a researcher hired by the bloody man and I even don't know all the nooks and crannies this place has," Luis replied, suspiciously. He looked at me as if I was a total stranger. Ashley gave me the same look.

"I'm not who you think I am," I began.

"What do you mean by that?" I closed my eyes, sighed and gritted my teeth in agitation. I kept my back to them, trying to figure out the best course of action. Ashley, surprisingly grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around, forcing me to look at them.

"Then who are you really?" she demanded.

"My full name is Lark Storm Kennedy. I was raised in a army base since I was 3. I lived by myself since I was 14 and I worked for a private detective since I was 16 and still work for him," I said. "I'm no secret agent or anything. I only came here because I thought there was a Resident Evil 4 convention whitch turned out to a big fat lie."

"Whoa wait a minute," Luis said. "What are you talking about and what the hell is Resident Evil 4?"

"It's a game about a man named Leon Scott Kennedy who works for the president and was sent to a rural village somewhere in Europe. His goal is to save the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, who was kidnapped by a religious cult known as the Los Illuminados. Ring a bell?"

Luis and Ashley stared at me in disbelieve.

"What are you saying, Lark? Are you saying that we're based on a game is that it? Are you saying that we're game characters? That we don't really exist?" Ashley asked, really confused. I walked toward her and pinched her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Did that hurt?" I asked flatly.

Ashley nodded, not sure where this going. "Than your made of flesh and blood just like me."

"I'm confused here. You just said..."

"All I said that there was a game that's similar to what we're going through and I've played it so many times I know exactly to know where to look for keys that we'll need in the future. I'm sorry I kept that info from you but would you really believe me if I told you the whole truth when we first met? Believe it I'm still having trouble with this myself. I'll understand if you want to leave to go your separate ways."

"What are you nuts?" Luis said, taking a step toward me. "Yes, I'll admit we're confused but we're staying. I told the truth when I said I loved you, Lark and I'm not leaving your side." Axel barked in agreement.

I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not really sure I deserve your love, Luis," I said. "I lied to you too many times and I'm surprised that you trust me at all. But I'm glade your still here with me and I mean that."

"Your still the same person to us, Lark even if you lied. You had a good reason for it" Ashley replied, smiling warmly at me. I returned it just as warmly.

"So, tell us exactly why we have to get a key for the cell?"

"In the cell is a lever that will turn off the fire that is being shot out of the horses mouth."

They looked at me as if I was nuts. I sighed. "Come with me, I'll show you," I said heading down the hallway that lead to more hallways with various small corners. In one corner was a painting that held the key. I took the key and showed them the room that held the horse heads the spite fire. Luis and Ashley looked at the horse's that blocked the entrance to another room.

"Oh," they said together. I nodded.

"When we enter the cell, I have to warn you about the monster that will be there," I said taking out my gun. "It's a Garrador or Clawer in Spanish because of the retractable claws they have on their hands. Their these big guys that wear armor similar to Gladiators. They're completely blind but very good hearing and will become enraged at the loudest noise they hear."

"Okay, how do we kill them?" Luis asked, inserting the key into the door. The door rose up, revealing the stairs you had to take to reach the cell.

"There's a huge plagas on it's back. Aim for that but they are hard to kill like Mendez and the Bella sisters."

The cell was a small room with two large brass bells that hung from the walls on either side of the room. 2 large crates leaned against a single wooden pillar that held up the ceiling of the room. In the back of the room was a even smaller cell that held the chained Garrador and the lever that would turn the fire off. Next to the bell on my right were the chains that held me. On the floor was dried blood and other bodily fluids. Ashley's face turned white and looked like she was ready to lose her lunch. Luis just turned his face away, his face flushed with disgust and anger.

"Stay on the stairs while I'll deal with claws," I said, heading toward the cell door.

"Be careful Lark," Luis whispered. I waved my hand to let him know I heard. The Garrador breathing was slow and even. The cell door fell to the ground after I kicked it and the Garrador woke up. The Garrador lunged toward me, claws out. I jumped back and aimed for the plaga on it's back but didn't have the time to pull the trigger. I felt one of the claws nick my arm as I landed 10 feet away from the monster. Ashley was ready to scream when Luis put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. I nodded my thanks to Luis as I aimed at the bell and shot. The Garrador went nuts as it ran toward the nearest bell. The claws cut through the rope that held the bell and the bell was smashed to pieces by the claws. I took aim fired 3 times before the monster turned on me.

"Shit" I muttered, backing away slowly and quietly. The claws retracted and the monster took slow steps toward where I was standing.

_No sudden movements, Lark or your dead,_ I thought, still backing away, turning slightly. I slipped on a stone and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The Garrador heard the sound and went ballistic. The monster ran toward me, claws out and was ready to shove the claws into me. I rolled out of the way as the claws sunk into the stones. I stood up and was ready to run when I felt the sharp pain of a arm crashing into my chest. The force sent me flying through the air and I crashed against a wall. I slide down and my rump landed on the cold stones. I was gasping for air and holding my chest. I looked up just as the Garrador came after me with it's claws. I ducked again as the claws sunk into the stones that was 2 inches from my head! I gulped and scooted away but wasn't fast enough as I was greeted with the Garrador's boot to the back. I coughed again, spitting up blood. A shadow flew over head and I just barley raised my head to see who it was.

"AXEL!" I cried, still spitting up blood, stunned to see the wolf flying through the air and landing on the monsters back, biting and clawing at the plaga on it's back.

Axel sunk his teeth into the monsters back, tearing at the plaga. The monster roared in pain, thrashing around trying to dislodge Axel. I stood up on shaky feet and aimed my gun at the monster, trying to get a good shot. I gritted my teeth in agitation.

"Axel release!" I commanded. Axel jumped off the monsters back and I shot at the plaga. Blood and some other liquid spurted from the plaga as it exploded. The monster fell tot he ground and money fell from it's tight pockets. I sighed in relief as I leaned against the wall. The sound of Luis and Ashley's footsteps running down the stairs comforted me. Axel trotted over to me and nuzzled his head against my shoulder. I smiled and ran my fingers through his fur.

"Lark, you okay?" Luis asked bending down next to Axel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wish I had some water, though."

Ashley grinned as she pulled out a water bottle from her boot. I raised a silver brow at this.

"May be a little warm but it'll help," she said handing it to me. "Here drink."

I took the bottle, uncapped it, sipped some of the water, gargled, and spat the water out, cleaning my mouth of blood. I did the 2 time times before taking a real sip. I sighed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Thanks, I needed that," I said handing the bottle back, smiling. "I could tell that you had it for a while. It's definitely warm."

Ashley just grinned as she took the bottle and put it back in her boot. Pain washed over me and I gringed, hissing slightly. Luis looked at me worriedly.

"Mover your hands and I'll chek for broken bones," he said. I did what I was told and moved my hands. I felt his hands touching my ribs, tenderly.

"Does this hurt?" I shook my head.

"Does this hurt?" I shook my head again. Luis nodded but continued his probing.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, his hands resting on my left rib cage. Once again I shook my head and muttered a "No."

"No broken bones which is good. Now can you stand on your own?"

"I think so," I said raising to my feet slowly but steadily. I took a step away from the wall. Nothing happened and I grinned at them.

"I think it's safe to say that I can walk on my own."

"Just wanted to make sure." I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Luis blushed slightly and Ashley giggled. I walked into the cell and pulled the leaver. The sounds of fire stopped from over head. Exiting out of the cell and entering the hallway, we were greeted by a group of Zealots with cross bows and dynamite. I ducked back in the hallway, back pressed against the wall.

"So, now what?" Luis asked. Ashley and Axel were right behind him.

My answer was a smirk.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_**THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A PLAN!!!!!?**_" Luis and Ashley yelled together as they ran toward the door down stairs. Axel and I were right behind them. Zealots ran after us, screaming in Spanish. I turned and shot at them with my shot gun. 4 fell down and died but more came. The room that we entered held 2 chairs, a table that held a single green herb, some money, and ammo. There was a square shaped hole in the ceiling. On either side of the small wall in the room was 2 yellow platforms.

"Ashley, stand on 1 of the platforms. Luis, go stand on the other. Axel and I will take care of these guys," I said.

"Why do we have to stand on the platforms?" Ashley asked, taking the 1 on the right, leaving the 1 on the left for Luis.

"It'll unlock a crank that will lower a stair case. On the other side of that is another room with a broken walkway we have to take to get to the other room."

"Great, more broken walkways," Luis murmured. "If I live through this I'm going back to Madrid and become a gardener."

I smirked at the thought but said nothing. The door slammed opened and the Zealots came rushing in. I opened fired. 10 minutes we were in the room with the broken walkway. I had gathered whatever I could find and split it with Luis. There were stairs that headed to the broken walkway. Before that there was two walls that stuck out with pictures of women painted there. Over head was a walkway that held 2 cranks on either side the will raise the 2 broken walk ways. That meant Ashley had to go alone. I turned to look at her. She noticed my look and saw the cranks, knowing what I wanted her to do. Ashley nodded.

"Think you can do it?" I asked.

"Yeah" she answered. I nodded. I gave Ashley a lift up the wall. Once Ashley was up there, Zealots appeared.

Luis and I backed up till our backs touched. We turned our heads and nodded to each other.

"Let's play!"

It seemed like forever waiting on Ashley to raise the walk ways and the Zealots just kept on coming. My shoulder wound has reopened and is now bleeding like hell. (Saddler at least had the manners to bandage me properly before he raped me. Damn Bastard!) The Zealots, seeing me in similar garments to theirs only hesitated for a second, wandering if I was one of them but came foreword again when they realized I wasn't like them.

"LARK!" Ashley called from the cat walk. I looked up quickly and nodded.

"Cover me!" I called to Luis before running off to get Ashley. I got to the wall and braced myself as Ashley prepared to jump. I caught Ashley and sat her on her feet, grabbed her hand, and dragged her toward the walk way where Luis waited. Ashley staggered slightly, trying to match my pace. Finally Ashley fell flat on her face and I had to stop. I help Ashley to her feet and saw that she had twisted her ankle.

"Damn," I growled. I saw that the Zealots were coming after us. We were at the gate when Ashley fell and twisted her ankle. I hefted Ashley to her feet and helped her onto my back.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to carry her when your shoulder is bleeding...again?" Luis asked worriedly. Axel whined at me and I forced a smile.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. We'll rest soon. If things follow through with the game then we'll be fine if not...well..."

Luis nodded in understanding and pushed the door open. I was right. On the other side of the door was the room that lead to the point where we will lose Ashley for the first time. This room reminded me that we were in a castle and not some fancy resort. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone. Black torches that were lit hung from the stone walls. Windows made of stained glass and medieval tapestries every where you look.

I sat Ashley down on the stairs and I sat next to her. I ripped the bottom of my robe and used the cloth to stop the bleeding. The rob now ended at my knees instead of my ankles. The rob hid the bruises on my legs and for that I was glade. I felt the uneasy gaze as Luis looked at me, his eyes going down to my now bare calves. I could tell that he still saw red whenever he thought of Saddler, hurting me to the point that if Luis and I made it out together with Ashley safe and sound, we may never get to_ that_ certain point of a normal relationship.

I gave Luis an encouraging smile. Luis returned it.

"You 2 wait here while I see what can use," he said and left.

I sighed, leaning back against the stairs.

"You okay?" Ashley asked. "Are you still hurting when...that man hurt you?"

"Not really but I think whatever relationship Luis and I managed to have may have been damaged by what Saddler did."

Ashley nodded but I could tell that she was confused. I smiled but said nothing.

"I have found a few trinkets and some ammo," Luis said returning. I nodded. Ashley nudged me. I turned to look at her. She smiled encouragingly. I knew what she wanted but I felt hesitant to do so. Luis saw the look and raised a dark brow at this.

"Something you want to talk about, Lark?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes, I do," I replied, standing. "The fact that I was raped cannot be changed but I need to know if it will change things between us, Luis."

"What are you talking about?" Luis asked not sure where this was going.

"Luis, what are we, really? Friends with benefits or are we together as a couple? I need to know. If we are friends that's fine. If we're a couple that's great but I can't continue this if I know it's a fake."

Understanding shown in Luis eyes. He sighed and lowered his head. He muttered something under his breath which I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Luis whispered. "I never meant to mislead you, Lark. That was never my intention. I'm sorry."

Right at that moment it felt like something stabbed me in the heart. Tears stung my eyes but they didn't fall. The tears had dried up when Luis confessed. I placed a hand on my chest and gripped tightly the fabric that kept me from being totally naked. I took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Axel growled dangerously at Luis, backing up slowly from what he thought was a friend. Ashley stood up from where she stood and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, glaring at Luis.

Luis looked at me helplessly. I didn't dare look at him, knowing that I would break down at any minute.

_Saddler is right_, I thought miserably. _Luis will never love a freak like me. _

_Flash back._

_"Luis will never love you, Lark," Saddler purred as he kept thrusting against me. There was a wetness between my legs and I knew that this was reality, not a dream or some whacked up game. I bit my tongue, forcing back a pain filled moan that was laced with pleasure. _

_"Not the way I do. I really do wish you would stop fighting me, love. I really do. It'll be more enjoyable for the both of us."_

_He gently wiped the tears away that had fallen. My cheeks were soaked with them. I shivered, feeling his gentle caresses. Saddler reclaimed my lips, forcing my mouth to open. His tongue met mine and did battle. He moaned into the kiss, enjoying every moment of it. Saddler pulled away, smiling. I was exhausted and sore. I just wanted this nightmare to end. My eyes were closed and I was breathing heavily. Saddler place his cold hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open from shock and fear. _

_"No," I moaned. "God, please no."_

_"Luis will never love you now, dear Lark. Not when you'll be carrying my child."_

_"NOOOOOOOO!" I wailed. _

_End Flash Back. _

I gritted my teeth, remembering what Saddler had said. My hand went to my flat stomach, knowing what he had said was true. I could almost feel the thing growing inside me, faster than a normal baby should grow. The growth was speeded up because of the plaga. In a few short hours I'll show the sign of being pregnant of 5 months. A few more hours later I'll be the size of a house, I'll look like I was a month 9 and ready to give birth to a monstrosity. I sighed again.

"It's your choice, Luis. It doesn't matter to me now. I have other worries," I said coldly. "Saddler was right when he said that you would never love a freak."

Luis looked stunned but that soon turned to anger. He marched right up to me, his few a few inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Luis looked at at me in eye, anger rising with each breath.

"Is that what he said?" Luis demanded. "Huh? Is it, Lark? I'll tell you something, _senorita,_ I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. So don't tell me what I feel and don't feel, understand?"

I stared at him, stunned, but regained my calm facade.

"Then why did you just say that you lead me on?" I demanded, steping forward till our noses and foreheads touched. "Huh? Why did you say it, Sera?"

Luis fisibly flinched when I used his last name.

"I wanted to protect you."

My face soften a little. "Lying to me isn't going to help, Luis. It just makes things worse."

"I can see that now," Luis replied. I nodded and stepped back, surprising Luis and Ashley when I rested a hand on my stomack, looking miserable.

"What's wrong, Lark?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"I can't lie, either," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tears ran down my cheeks as I leveled my gaze to look at them. I took a breath and let it out slowly.

"What I'm about to tell you will not be good. Luis, what I have to say will really make you think twice about loving me. I'm carrying Osmund Saddler's child."

Ashley and Luis gasped.

**Author's Note:**Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with family problems. If it's sort than I apologize. I really wanted to finish this chapter. What do you think will happen to Lark and Luis? Will Luis accept Lark, knowing that she's carrying Saddler's child? Stay tuned for Ch. 11! Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"WHAT!?"

Luis and Ashley looked at me, shocked. Axel sat next to me, whining softly. I patted his head, running my fingers through his fur. I sighed, wiping the tears away but they just kept coming.

"Is it true, Lark? Are you really carrying his child?" Ashley asked breaking the silence.

I nodded.

"Blimey" the merchant mumbled from the back of the room. I doubt anyone knew he was there. Luis looked at me. I was waiting for him to yell, scream at me, telling me he hated me, that he never wanted to see me again. I gulped when Luis took a step toward me. Luis looked at me, his face blank, for a second before resting his hand on my flat stomach. I flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"Are you going to keep it?" he whispered pain in his voice. I saw the hurt in his eyes. I shook my head and rested a hand on his. Luis took my hand, holding it tightly.

"No," I replied. "I'll get ride of it after I give birth, which should be in a few hours."

"How is that possible?"

"The plaga is speeding up the growth process."

"Are you sure you can get ride of it? It's part of you," Ashley said.

Anger flashed through my eyes and Ashley took a step back, not wanting to be in the way just in case I lashed out.

"**_It's not my child_**," I growled. "I want nothing to do with it. Being rapped is bad enough but carrying the bastards child is worse. No, I'll not raise it nor will it live."

The hatred in my voice made everyone look nervous. Luis stood next to me, his grip on my hand tightening. They never saw me this angry before, it made them worry. I sighed loudly, feeling my stomach grow and expand slowly. It has started.

2 hours later, I had a small stomach. Luis and Ashley watched in amazement as it grew slowly. Axel sniffed at my stomach and shrunk back slightly and I could help but laugh. I still sat on the stairs, waiting. Ashley sat next to me, not saying a thing. Luis paced the room 4 times before leaving to talk to the merchant. He had upgraded my guns and his. Luis also bought a some First Aid spray and stuffed them in the bag.

4 mores came and went. The size of my stomach grew to the size that looked like I was 7 or 8 months along. The pain was unbearable. My scream shocked everyone. Axel whined loudly, backing away slowly not sure what to do to help his mistress. Ashley jumped up at the first scream. She covered her mouth with bothhands, looking at me withterror on her face. Luis ran toward me with the merchant right behind him. Luis kneeled next to me and grabbed my hand. Tears leaked from my eyes as I screamed again. My stomach continued to expand and grow.

"It's the baby," the merchant replied, kneeling next to me on the other side. "It's almost ready to be born."

"Is there anyway to reduce the pain?" Luis asked, cradling my head in his free hand. I screamed again.

"No. All we can do is wait." Luis stared at me, worried. Ashley stood next to Axel, watching and waiting. The merchant had taken out 4 or 5 towels.

"I need you to roll up the robe and take off her underwear," the merchant instructed. "The sooner we get the birthing done, the sooner you can kill the hell child."

Luis nodded and started to roll of the robe. Luis pulled down my underwear all the way to my ankles and covered my lower half with 1 of the towels. I screamed again and my water broke. Blood and bodily fluids splattered on the floor. Ashley screamed and fainted on the spot. Axel cradled Ashley's limp body on his back. Axel's green eyes looked at me intently, seeing the pain I was in.

The contractions had started.

The door flew open and in came the Zealots.

"Pefect!" Luis swore under his breath. "Take care of Lark, I'll deal with these guys!"

"Right!" the merchant nodded. "Okay Lark, breath slowly and evenly."

I tried to follow his instructions but the pain is a lot worse than the pain of bearing the plaga in my body. I screamed again as another contraction came.

"It's coming! Push, Lark!"

"I'm trying!" I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole place ran loudly with gun shots, screams of agony, screams of death, and a few choice swear words from Luis. Axel barked furiously at the Zealots who were foolish enough to come close to the limp girl on his back. I gripped the robs tightly as I pushed.

"There it is! Come on Lark, push a little harder!" the merchant urched me.

"I'm trying! Ah! Saddler when I get my-AH!-hands on you, your a dead man!"

"Oh, god it hurts!" I screamed bloody murder.

With 1 finally push the baby came and my stomach went back to normal. The merchant wrapped the baby in 1 on of the towels and gave it to me. I looked at the hellion with such hatred I wanted to kill it now. Yes, the baby is cute and all but I could tell right away that it is infected by the plagas. The baby was born with the plagas inside of it. The baby gooed up at me, smiling but the smile quickly disappeared when it saw the frown on my face. The baby began to wail loudly.

"¡Consiga al bebé!" screamed a Zealot. (Translation: Get the baby!"

"Where my gun?" I demanded. The merchant nodded in understanding and handed me my hand gun.

"Help me up."

"Right," the merchant said, taking my arm and helping me to my feet. I staggered slightly but regained my footing. The Zealots froze when they saw me carrying the baby in my arm and the gun in my hand.

_Thank god that Ashley passed out_, I thought miserably. _She would freak by what I'm about to do. Saddler, here goes **your** heir!_

"Lark!" Luis called and ran to my side. "You okay?"

"I will be," I grunted, still holding the screaming babe.

"¡No! ¡No lo haga, la amante!" screamed the Zealots. (Translation: No! Don't do it, mistress!)

I smirked cruelly and heartlessly before throwing the babe into the air. I took aim and pulled the trigger.

BAM! SPLAT!!

Blood and guts rained down on the floor and the remains of the baby splattered everywhere. The Zealots screamed and cursed at me. Luis took the opportunity and shot the zealots, killing them. Their bodies fell to the floor and stuff fell from their pockets. Luis turned to look at me but I turned my face away, not wanting him to look at me. The whole heartless thing was a disguise. My heart hurt when I killed the baby, my baby, but I knew I had to do it. I did not want to keep a baby that belonged to Saddler no matter how much it hurt me. I sighed, wiping away tears that threatened to come.

Luis must have sensed how much this affected me for he soon wrapped his arms around my waist and started to rock me slowly. I buried my face in his chest and cried silently. The merchant went to go wake up Ashley, leaving me and Luis alone.

"Ssh, baby," Luis whispered. "It's going to be okay." I griped his vest in my hands and cried even harder.

Ashley woke up and saw me crying into Luis chest. Her eyes turned sad and knew that I was hurting. She sat next to Axel, patting him. Axel looked at me sorrowfully, not really knowing what to do to help. Luis rocked me slowly from side to side, running his hands over my back, trying to sooth me. Luis thought about what he could do to help and grinned somewhat.

He cleared his throat and started to sing.

_Here we are in the arms of one another  
And we still go on searching for each other  
Knowing that hate is wrong and love is  
right for us tonight_

_When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_CHORUS_

_It's a place I've never been  
And it comes from deep within  
And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize  
Knowing all I have to do  
Is reach out my hand to you  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes_

_Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers  
Who believe that we see no wall between us  
How can they be in my heart and in my mind,  
when all I could find_

_When I look into your Spanish eyes  
I know the reason why I am alive  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_CHORUS - repeat_

_I loved you from a distance  
Thought I couldn't reach that far  
I can't believe how close that we are  
When I look into your Spanish eyes  
And the world is so beautiful tonight_

_CHORUS - repeat_

(I do not own Spanish Eyes. This song belongs to the Backstreet Boys. I just liked the song and thought it was appropriate.)

I looked up to see a smiling Luis.

"Luis," I whispered stunned. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks, Lark. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I managed a small, grateful smile and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. That really cheered me up."

"I never knew you could sing," Ashley said walking up to us. "You have a good voice."

"Thanks Ash."

Axel nuzzled his head against my legs and whined. I smiled and ruffled his fur. Axel barked happily.

"Come on. We better gather the ammo and money before they disappear," Luis said, holding me at arms length. "You sure your going to be okay, Lark?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," I replied, smiling. "Don't worry."

Once the things were collected, I took a clean towel turned away from the others to clean myself. I cringed when a surge of pain came. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. Once I was clean, I decided I would take a long hot bath when I got home! I still had the towel when Ashley and Luis came up to me.

"You okay, Lark?" Ashley asked, seeing the bloodied towel.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Did you need any help...cleaning yourself?" Luis asked, not really sure how to properly ask.

I raised a brow and smirked, laughing slightly.

"Thanks but no thanks, Luis," I said throwing the towel away. Luis blushed and I laughed again before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So where do we go now?"

I took out my map and gazed at for a second before looking at the hallway where the trap laid in waiting. I really didn't want to lose Ashley but I had no choice in the matter. Ashley will cough up blood, freak, and run down the hallway where the spears will shoot up from the floor, causing Ashley to run down to the end of the hall where 3 metal clamps would appear, trapping the girl before turning around, making me and Luis go through the bug infested sewer. Just Great!

"We go down the hallway," I said, stuffing the map into my rob pocket. 'Theres a door to the right that we have to take. It'll lead us down the sewer."

"Alright then let's go!" Ashley said, pumping her arm in the air.

Luis chuckled and I just smirked. Axel barked happily. Luis and Ashley both thought that this would be over soon but not soon enough for me. I really started to wish I never bought the game in the first place. I sighed and started down the hall. Ashley stood to my right and Luis to my left with Axel right behind us.

We barley reached the door when Ashley started to cough. It sounded like liquid was coming up because her cough sounded wet.

"You okay?" Luis asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley looked down at her hands and freaked.

"I'm fine just leave me alone!" she screamed running down the hall.

"Ashley, wait!" I called running after her, knowing it would do no good.

Metal spears rose from the floor, cutting me off. I skidded to a halt and looked beyond to see Ashley, safe but scared out of her wits. She ran again as more spears came. Ashley ran all the way to the end where she stopped, resting against the wall. Luis and I looked on helplessly, not knowing how to get around the spears. I touched 1 of the spears with a finger and brought back when I saw blood. I stuck the finger in my mouth, sucking on the blood. The spears were razor sharp. 3 metal clamps appeared and wrapped themselves around Ashley.

"Ashley!" I screamed.

"What's going on!?" Ashley cried. The wall turned and Ashley disappeared behind it. The spears lowered and disappeared from sight. I ran to the wall where Ashley was and pounded on it.

"Ashley! If you can hear me, I'm coming for you! Don't worry!"

"Damn!" Luis muttered. "Now what?"

Before I could answer my walkie-talkie crackled with life. I unhooked it and pressed the button.

"Hunnigan what happened? The transmission got cut off," I answered.

A high pitched laugh answered me and Salazar's pale, pasty face appeared.

"Salazar! How did...?"

"We jacked the line," he began still snickering. "We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information."

"Where's Ashley?!" I growled.

Salazar's creepy smile grew even bigger.

"I think you know, Lark. So why ask if you already know? So, how's Lord Saddler's heir? Is it a boy or a girl?"

It was my turn to smile.

"It's dead, that's what."

Salazar smile disappeared, stunned. Once the shocked was gone, Salazar started to yell and scream at me.

"You...You bitch!" he screamed. "You ungrateful bitch! You dare kill his heir!"

I bared my teeth and growled, my temper rising.

"That's enough, midget! Once I find Ashley I coming for you, shorty!" I yelled, shutting off the transmition.

Luis whistled.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," he joked. I smirked.

"So, now we head to the sewers?"

"Yup. Oh and be careful of Novistador," I said heading to the door.

Luis moaned, knowing what I was talking about as he followed me and Axel.

"I hate those things. I'll say this now, it wasn't my idea to have them spit acid," he replied.

I opened the door and entered into the hallway that would lead us into the sewer. The trapdoor was already opened when we came up to it. I picked up Axel and climbed down the ladder, Luis soon followed. I took out my updated shot gun and made sure it was loaded all the way before heading out.

"You sure about this?" Luis asked.

SCREECH!

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, taking aim as a Novistador appeared out of no where, revealing it's ugly bug face. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying through the air, hitting the thing in the head. The Novistador screeched in pain before dying. Luis had his hands over his ears when I turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

"I forgot how loud they can be."

I nodded, solemnly. "It only gets worse. Let's go," I said, walking forward. Nothing came from shooting the first Novistador. As we went, more Novistador came after us. Ammo and jewels were the only things that we received from the ugly suckers. We were forced to regroup in a small room where a drainage valve was located, along with a chest, and 2 wooden boxes. Luis turned the wheel while I gathered the things from the boxes. I found a uncompleted butterfly lamp and some more ammo. The lamp was missing something and I remembered the jewels. I took 3 different 1's and set them in the holes. The lamp was now completed. I grinned before stuffing it in my pocket.

"You ready to go back out?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Luis said nodding.

We left the room and were greeted by 2 Novistador in the hallway. Luis and I nodded together and becane to shoot. The Novistador's tried to back away but theey kept bumping into eachother, which caused their down fall. More ammo and jewels littered the ground as the Novistador's bodies disolved. I raised a brow at this but said nothing. Luis gathered the jewels and ammo, divided it evenly between us and left the hallway.

All the way through the variouse hallways, killing Zealots along the way, I barley had to check the map to know where I was going. Luis and Axel followed close behind, gaurding my back while I took care of the front. We stopped at a door, breathing heavily.

"So, is this alot harder than that game of yours?" Luis asked, leaning against his knees. I stared at him for a second before answering.

"The game you can start over if you die, Luis," I begane. "Y-you can't here."

Luis nodded before righting himself and helped me to stand strait. I nodded my thanks and opened the door.

"What a pleasent surprise," Salazar greeted us from a balcony as we entered the room. "But I'm afraid it's Ashley and Lark we need, not you Mr. Sera."

Luis looked at me for a second before turning to glare at Salazar.

"Shut it, tiny," I growled.

Salazar frowned at me.

"I wonder why Lord Saddler wants you, Lark. You have a big mouth."

I grinned mischieviously.

"And I bet you have a small dick!" I retorted. Luis smirked. Axel barked that almost sound like he was chuckling.

Salazar's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How dare you!" Salazar screeched. "Take care of our friends!" Salazar left with his 2 body gaurds.

Zealots came forward, carrying long handled sythes.

"Let's tango!" Luis cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What the...?" Luis asked, surprised.

We stood on the stairs that lead to the labyrinth where the other Colmillos were. Torches blazed brightly, illuminating the maze. I saw 3 cages filled with the mutated wolves and I knew there were more. There were 4 chests hiding as well as the keys we needed to the other room. We would meet Ada soon and I had to admit I was looking forward to meet the seductive and flirty Asian woman.

The walkie-talkie buzzed. I unclasped it from my belt and hit the 'talk' button.

"Miss. Kennedy, still alive I see," Salazar said, smirking. "So, do you like my garden?"

I gave him amused look.

"I see you managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too," I replied.

Salazar giggled in a high pitched, squeaky voice. The voice caused poor Axel to whine and flinch. Luis patted Axel on the head, reassuringly.

"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out."

"We'll see," I said.

Salazar just shook his head, still laughing as this was a joke.

"Do you know no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats."

The screen went blank. I already knew who the rats are and from the look on Luis face, he also knew who those rats are.

"Ada Won and Jack Krauser," we said together.

"From what I know of Salazar, his pets aren't that cute," Luis said, chuckling darkly.

"Well, only 1, anyway," I said looking at Axel who barked, knowing who I was talking about. Luis nodded in agreement.

"So, we have to find these 2 Half Moon things to make a whole moon and put it in the indentation, right?"

I nodded. "Yes but first we have to deal with these Colmillos first."

I headed down the stairs with Luis and Axel close behind.

I could hear the wolves, growling viciously. I hated this part even when I played the game. These wolves really freaked me out.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought, kicking the gates open. _I hope Axel can go against his own kind._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luis and I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Axel had performed great, really. When he saw Luis getting attacked by 1 of the wolves, Axel killed the thing without thinking. Axle laid at my feet, cleaning himself. I ran my hand through his fur, patting him. Axel nuzzled my hand and licked it. I smiled.

"Now that we have the key, I guess it's time to go in," Luis said helping me to my feet.

I sighed and took the key from Luis and put it in the indentation. The door pulled up, revealing a well decorated room. We entered.

I heard the soft Clicks of heals on the rug and I knew that Ada was here. The fact that I felt the pressure of her gun against my back made it true. I didn't move and I could see the worry in Luis eyes.

"Put your hands up," said a velvety voice.

"Ada, it's okay she's with me," Luis said turning to look at the woman.

"Luis, glad to know your okay," Ada said, giving him her usual flirty smile.

Now that really made me agitated. It was with Leon, he was single and all, I wouldn't have mind but Luis and I were together for crying out loud!

Luis just smiled and put an arm around me waist, spinning me around to face the woman. Ada raised a dark brow at me, letting her eyes roam up and down my body before letting her eyes meet mine.

"And you are?" she asked amusement in her voice.

"Lark Storm Kennedy," I replied motionlessly. "You work for Albert Wesker."

Ada blinked but the smile didn't leave her face.

"I see you been doing your homework."

I smirked. Luis tighten his grip on me but I ignored it.

"Lark, please," he whispered.

"So, you 2 together?" Ada asked. "I'm surprised, Luis."

"About what, Ada?" Luis asked, smiling pleasantly. "That I finally found the 1 to settle down with after all this time? Yeah, it's a shock, too but I'm happy."

I turned to Luis, surprised but happy. I leaned my head on his shoulder, smiling. Luis kissed me on the head and turned to look at Ada, who just smirked as this was funny.

"I'm happy for you but you could do better, Luis."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, bristling after that comment. Axel growled at Ada. Ada just ignored Axel.

"Oh, nothing really. I have to go. See you around," Ada said, slipping through the window and disappearing.

I shook my head.

_Wow_, I thought in disbelieve. _I knew she was a flirt but an instigator, too? Who knew? Wait, hold on, I did know. Geeze, now I know how those other women felt when another girl starts to flirt with their guys. Jealousy not good. _

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Ada's POV

I stood on the roof, contacting Wesker, thinking about the woman with Luis.

"What is it?" Wekser asked from the other end.

"I encountered a woman that may interest you," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Her name is Lark Storm Kennedy, 24-years-old, 5'7 with silver hair and red eyes but she seems to be in control. She's different."

Wesker was silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"Keep an eye on her. She may be useful in the future."

"Right."

The line went dead.

_Who are you Lark?,_ I wondered. _What mysteries do you hold?_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lark's POV

Once Ada was gone, Luis and I gathered what we could find in the 2 rooms. We bought more First Aid spray and upgraded our weapons. I was ready to leave when the merchant called out.

"Be careful, lase," he said. "The man isn't the only 1 who has taken an interest in you."

I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Luis and Axel waited in the doorway, listening.

"There is another man, that's all I know."

I groaned.

_Great, _I thought. _Who is it now? Like I need another guy lusting after me. _

"Thanks for the info."

I turned and headed out the door, Luis and Axel right behind me.

"Aren't you just the guy magnet," Luis said. I gave him a look that said, "Not helping". "Sorry, babe."

I sighed. "It's fine. At first guys wouldn't even take 1 look at me and now they're every where. I really starting to hate the attention."

"They can look all they want but I'm not giving you up, love."

"I'm not going anywhere, Luis," I said. "I'm staying right at your side."

We headed down the hallway and entered a long room with 2 tables with white linen table clothes, candelabras, china. At the end of the room was a door with a barred door. There was a counter like thing that you would find in a restaurant with a bell. I walked up to it and pushed it. A _DING!_ and a painting appeared at the end of the little hallway. The painting pictured food set fancy at a table and if I remembered correctly I had to shoot at the wine bottle. I aimed and pulled the trigger. The bottle exploded and the door to the left raised into the wall, revealing the room beyond it.

"Anything I need to know about this room?" Luis asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"It's another Garrador," I replied taking out my shotgun. "And a few Zealots."

"Axel and I will take care of them while you take out Mr. Claws."

I smirked and nodded.

I had just entered the room with the chest when the iron cage fell, sealing me off from the others. I grabbed the gold hourglass as the Garrador landed on the floor, heavily with 2 Zealots with it. I quickly aimed for the Plaga on the things back and fired. Yellowish stuff mixed with blood spewed from the shrieking plaga and the Garrador. The Zealots in the cell advanced on me and were killed by Luis, giving me the opportunity to go after the Garrador, who's Plaga was healed and back on it's feet. I shot the plaga 3 more times before the Garrador fell face forward and died.

"Lark, you okay?" Luis asked looking at me through the bars.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said shooting at the lock on the cage door. I kicked the door open and it fell to the floor with a clang! I stepped out. Axel and Luis joined me as we headed tiward the door that would lead us out of the room. I froze when I saw it. On the other side of the door, once the floor had risen, would lead to the part where Luis would supposedly die.

Once the Zealots had been taken care of and the floor had risen, we headed down the aisle. We soon met up the merchant, selling the jewelry that we found and upgrading our weapons. I stood outside the door that would lead into the room where Ashley is being held. Luis looked at me, worriedly and Axel whined as if he knew something bad would happen. I gulped, nervously and fearfully.

_Is this where I'll Luis forever?_ I thought, tears prickling at the edges of my eyes. I blinked them away before Luis could see them. _Please don't let Luis get killed. Please!_

"You ready?" I asked.

"Is something wrong, Lark?" Luis asked, ignoring my question. "Something I should know about?"

I didn't say anything, confirming Luis suspicions. Luis grabbed me by the arms and spun me around to face him.

"Lark what's the matter? Answer me!"

I looked up at him, ready to say something but no words came. I looked away, sighing heavily. Luis placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he whispered.

I broke down and buried my face in his chest. Luis stunned but wrapped his arms around me, rocking me slowly. I gripped his vest tightly as I cried.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Does it have to do with me?" Luis asked, knowing I was too upset to speak at the moment. This was the only way he could get answer's out of me.

Luis sighed before asking the next question.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I hesitated before nodding, crying harder.

"Shit," he muttered.

We stood there, not saying a word. The only thing that could be heard was my crying and Axel's pitiful whines. Luis continued to rock and kiss me. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I was so upset, I couldn't help but to cry. I didn't know Luis that long but he became important to me and the thought of losing him scared me.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked, knowing there wasn't.

"I'm afraid not, love," Luis whispered into my hair.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Shhh, I know, I know. I don't want to leave you, either. But there's no other way."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Luis ran his fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes and without knowing I started to sing a sad song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

(I don't own the song. It belongs to Rascal Flatts, What hurts the most.)

Luis smiled sadly when I finished.

"Beautiful, love," he whispered.

"Please, Luis," I whispered. "Please."

"I'll always love you, Lark. Don't ever forget that." Taking my hand in his, we headed to the door. Luis pushed open the door and we entered. That's where all hell broke lose.

**Author's note:** Cliff Hanger! Sorry if the chapter's short but I really wanted to turn it into a chapter. I hope you like it! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

We barley entered the room when I heard the door closed and opened again. Someone bashed me on the back of the head, hard and I blacked out. I woke up a few minutes later, feeling the pain. I brought a hand up and rubbed it. I felt something wet. I brought my hand back and looked at it. Blood. I grunted and looked around. Luis and Axel were gone. I was stunned to see no blood anywhere and had a surge of hope that they were still alive.

"Help!" Ashley cried from below.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed what I could find before heading down the stairs that would lead to a ledge. Below me was Ashley, still strapped to the wall, the metal bands holding her. She struggled against the bands but nothing worked. I jumped down, landing on my feet and ran to her.

"Lark!" she cried happily. "Where's Luis and Axel?"

"Taken" I replied, grabbing 1 of the bands and pulled. Nothing. "I was knocked out and when I came too they were gone."

"Get me out of here!"

I took my gun out and aimed it at the bands.

"Make no sudden movements, Ash. I don't want to accidentally hit you." Ashley stopped struggling and stood still. I aimed at the bands where they connected to the wall and pulled the trigger. The bands broke off, releasing Ashley. She staggered forward, legs stiff from being pressed against the wall.

"You okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Your bleeding."

I shrugged. "It's fine. It'll stop."

A door opened and in came the Zealots. 1 of them wore a key that would lead us out of here. I narrowed my eyes and pushed Ashley behind me, shielding her. I aimed my gun, ready to shoot. Zealots headed toward us and died when they got too close. Money and other things fell from their pockets. I waited till all of them were dead. I gathered what I could find and found the key.

The bleeding had stopped and Ashley wouldn't let me out of the room till she cleaned the wound. I allowed her to clean and bandage the wound just in case it reopened and started to bleed again. Once that was done, I used the key and opened the door that lead down the to a hallway that broke off into 2 more hallways, leading to different rooms.

"Stay close to me," I said heading down the hallway to the right. In the room was a single Zealot which I got ride off quickly. We gathered what jewels and ammo we could find and entered another room with another single Zealot. The Zealot didn't put up much of a fight and it died quickly. There were 2 levers on the walls that would raise 2 barred doors that lead into a long dark hallway passing suits of armor that I knew would come alive when we got the 2 pieces that we needed to get back tot he room where Ashley was being held. We headed down the hallway that lead into the room where the another piece that we needed to lower the wall with the mural. Ashley grabbed it and in came the suits of armor.

"Lark!" Ashley cried in alarm, hiding behind me.

"This way Ash!" I called, running to the side away from the armor. Ashley followed and we ran past the armor, running down the hallways.

30 minutes later we were in the room where I found Ashley. We leaned against the wall, breathing heavily trying to catch our breath.

"Now what?" Ashley asked. "Do we try to find Luis and Axel? Or do we finish getting the pieces to the mural and then find the guys?"

I wiped the sweat from my brow before answering.

"Both," I answered, standing. "Luis is smart enough to stay hidden, I think."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in your man, Lark" Ada said stepping into the room. I turned to look at her, watching her every move.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"If you want to find Luis and your pet, follow me. If you don't they will die."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you...?"

"Well, do you want to find them or not?" Ada interrupted impatiently.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, follow me."

Ashley and I shared a look before following Ada. We entered many hallways and corridors. I was starting to wonder if Ada really wanted to help or she was leading us to a trap. I really hoped she was leading to Luis and Axel and not into a trap! We followed Ada silently, not saying a word till Ada broke the silence.

"What does Luis see in you?" she asked, looking forward.

"I don't know, honestly," I said. "We haven't known each other that long as you know."

Ada nodded. "I know but why does Luis care about you so much? Is it because your destined to be together? Are you 2 soul mates?"

"Why are you asking this? Do you love Luis or something?" I asked curiously.

Ada chuckled. "No, I do not love him," she said. "I'm only curious as to how 2 complete strangers, like you 2, could fall in-love so quickly."

"It is a little weired, I admit but I'm happy."

Ada nodded and resumed the silence. I rolled my eyes and Ashley giggled. I smiled down at her before looking forward again.

We entered another room and Ada stopped suddenly. I looked around the room, not recognizing it. It was small and dirty. Rusted chains hung from the wall, dried blood splatters on the floor and wall, and old bones scattered everywhere.

_I never seen this in the game_, I thought.

"What room is this?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Good question," I replied narrowing my eyes at Ada. "What are we doing here, Won?"

Ada smirked before dashing out of the room. The door closed and locked behind her.

"That bitch!" I swore banging against the door. "That...that...that...Arg! She's dead when I find her!"

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"Look around, I guess. Hopefully there's a doorway out of here."

We looked around but found nothing. It was aggravating!

Ashley slumped against the wall, crying silently. I paced the floor, fuming. I was pissed at Ada for flirting with Luis and leading us to a trap. That bitch in the red dress is _soooo_ DEAD!

I slammed my fist into the wall, cracking the stone. The skin on my fist broke and trails of blood seeped out, landing on the floor creating a small puddle.

"Shit," I muttered grabbing the first aid supplies for my pack. I wrapped my hand up and headed towards Ashley. I sat down next to her.

"How long has since you slept?"

"Huh? Um...I think yesterday when we were at the cabin, why?"

"Get some sleep, Ash," I said. "I don't know how long we'll be here."

"What about you?" Ashley asked as she watched me take out the ripped cloth from the robe and folded it into a small pillow. Ashley saw the bruises on my legs and cringed. I had ripped the sleeves off showing a little of the bandage I wore on my shoulder. I placed the makeshift pillow on the ground and signaled for Ashley to go to sleep.

"I'll keep watch."

Ashley nodded and closed her eyes. She was sound asleep when her head hit the pillow.

_Luis, Axel, where are you?_ I wondered._ Please be safe._

4 hours later, I woke up to sounds of a lock jiggling, swearing, whining, and a scratching noise outside of the door. I shot up, gun ready as the door nob jiggled louder. More swearing. I narrowed my eyes and moved forward.

"Dammit! I hate these stupid locks!" cried a gruff, male voice.

"Whose there?" I called out tentatively.

"Lark that you?" asked the voice.

"Who is it?"

"Lark, it's me! Luis!"

"Luis? Are you okay? Is Axel with you?" I asked, happy to hear his voice.

"We're fine, Lark. Is Ashley okay? More importantly are you okay?" Luis asked worry in his voice.

"We're fine. Remind me to kill your "friend", Luis when we get out. Ashley, wake up!" I called to Ashley.

"Mmmm...what's going on?" Ashley mumbled sleepily, wiping her eyes.

"Luis and Axel found us!"

Ashley smiled and go up, walking over to me.

The door opened, revealing a happy Luis and Axel. I smiled widely and threw my arms around Luis. Luis chuckled as he held me against him, kissing me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"I'm so glade we found you," he whispered in my ear. "What happened to your hand?"

"I'll explain later," I said bending down to hug Axel, happy to see my dog. "What happened to you after I got knocked out?"

"Saddler found us as you said," Luis began. "He saw that you were there with me and knocked you out first, not wanting to hurt you. He then had his goons take us to another room and locking us in a cell. Lark, Saddler has the sample."

I nodded. "I thought as much. How did you escape?"

"I was able to pick the lock. We walked around, looking for you 2. We saw you through the small window. How did you get here?"

I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Ada," Ashley said. "She said she would lead us to you guys but instead lead us here."

"Ada?" Luis asked surprised. "But why would she...? Is that how you hurt your hand, Lark?" He pointed to my bandaged hand.

I shook my head, smiling lightly. "No, I punched the wall because I was angry at Ada for betraying us," I replied. "Left a dent in the wall, though."

Luis smirked.

"Do you have all the pieces for the mural yet?"

"No, we were heading there when we met up with Ada."

"Let's go. We're running out of time," Luis said.

Ashley and I nodded in agreement. Axel barked in confirmation. We started to head back to where we found Ashley.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We stood in front of the gate where the 2 statues of the king and queen hung from the wall, the grails nestled in their cupped hands. Pushing the door open we entered into a hallway that lead to another gate. In the hallway we found, herbs, money, chicken egg, and some ammo. We stopped at the gate, catching our breath.

"That's the last time I let you drag me through a lava infested room, Luis" I huffed feeling the shorten rob get even shorter. I had to find some clothes or I'll be continuing this mission in my bra and underwear! The robe had reached a little under my hips, making it look like I was wearing a short skirt. The bruises were now in the open and Luis kept glancing at them and muttering curses under his breath. He still saw red when he thought about what Saddler did to me and I didn't blame him.

"Sorry, love," Luis replied straitening up. "What does the map say?"

"We go through these doors, were we'll meet up with Novistador that can fly."

Ashley moaned, shacking slightly. "Great," she said. "Bugs. I hate bugs."

_Then you'll hate this even more_, I thought pushing the door open revealing the room. Parts of the floor were gone and there was a giant cocoon looking thing that hung from the ceiling. Father away was lever that would release the bridge only part way. We would have to get rid of the chains later.

"Let's go," I said heading into the room.

We barely entered the room when a loud, screeching buzzing sound entered the atmosphere.

A giant bug like thing came flying and grabbed Ashley.

"WAAAH! Lark, Luis help!" Ashely cried as she was being carried off by the Novistador.

"Dammit!" Luis swore, racing after Ashley.

"Ashley!" I cried running after Luis. Axel raced after both of us, barking furiously.

Ashley's screams became fainter and fainter as she was carried away till we could no longer hear them. We stopped, both rigid when we heard more buzzing sounds. Our backs touched as more Novistador's came flying at us.

"Great!"

"Now what? We have to find Ash!"

"I know!" I cried taking out my shot gun. "But to get to Ashley we have to get through these ugly bitches!"

Luis took out his red9 and started shooting. I followed right behind, emptying my magazine and reloading. Jewels and ammo appeared next to their carcasses. Luis shot the last Novistador and reloaded. I gathered up the ammo and jewels, splitting the ammo and jewels with him. None of us received new wounds which was good. We headed to the lever and pulled it. The gate go caught because of the chains. We shot those and the bridge went down fully. On the other side was door that would lead us to a bell tower.

"You ready?" Luis asked, hand resting against the door.

"Yeah," I answered. We pushed the door open and met up with the merchant. We sold him the jewels and bought some upgrades for our guns and more first aid spray.

"Careful now," the merchant said in his gruff voice. "Things will only get a lot harder from here out."

"Thanks for the warning," I said knowing the truth behind it and walked down the hallway.

"What did he mean by that?" Luis asked. I didn't answer.

"Let me guess, I'll know soon enough?" Luis guessed when I didn't answer.

I nodded. "Very soon."

Luis groaned. "I'm sorry I asked."

I smiled, grimly at him.

If only Luis knew how much harder it would be. We still needed to rescue Ashley 2 more times before the final battle with Saddler and final run-in with that woman that I really didn't like.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luis, Axel and I entered a chamber that glowed red. In front of us stood Salazar and his other body guard. Behind them the wall pulsed. I knew that this would be the last time I would see the midget and could help but smirk at that.

"You just missed her," Salazar said smugly. "The ritually is over. She went with some of my men to an island."

"What?" Luis asked and Axel whined, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Salazar walked up to a raised platform and stood on the table that stood there. He turned to us, smiling wickedly.

"I think it's time I payed my due respects to my impressive and stubborn will," Salazar said as purple tentacles wrapped around him and his body gaurd. "Miss Kennedy and Mr. Sera, welcome." The tentacles lifted them up and started to retract, bring them closer to the purple type flower mouth. The flower closed and rumbled loudly. Brick burst from the wall and out came 2 long pink tentacles and along pink neck and skull like head with 1 eye and sharp teeth. The barred gate slammed closed behind us. In the back near the wall a cocoon type thing opened and out came Salazar, whiter than ever and deformed.

"Monsters," I replied smirking. "After this there will be one less to worry about."

"Ready to rumble?" Luis asked, hefting his gun.

"Oh yeah."

"Ruff!" Axel barked in agreement.

**Author's Note:** End of chapter 13! Sorry if it's short but I really wanted to get it up on the net. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! I didn't have Internet for a while. I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Salazar's remains lay scattered everywhere. The fight was over and I was glad that the runt was gone. I felt bad for his parents who were nice when they were alive. They were one of the first family who helped raised me.

I sat next to Axel, breathing heavily. Axel was at my feet, breathing loudly through his nose.

"Everyone okay?" Luis asked bending down next to us.

"Peachy, just peachy. You?"

"Fine. You ready to go to the island?"

I nodded and stood up with his help. Axel followed suit as we headed to the ladder. Luis carried Axel up, saying that I shouldn't put too much weight on my shoulder. I laughed in good humor and allowed him. Luis cared about my well being and the fact it was a guy thing. On top was a chest of money, 3000 pies(?) and split that up between us.

We entered the room where the merchant had set up shop.

"Glade to know that you made it," he said gruffly. "What can I do for ya?"

Luis and I bought upgrades for the weapons and some spray before heading out the door. Axel walked behind us, slowly and sniffing the air with urgency.

"What's the matter, boy?" Luis asked looking down.

Axel whined softly and ran down the hallway.

"Axel, wait up!" I called after him.

Luis and I followed him down the hallway, completely ignoring the fact there could be danger. Puddles splashed as we ran through them, chasing after my excited pet. We skidded to a stop when we entered a well lit room. Water sloshed against the dock in the room. Axel sat on the dock tongue out and breathing heavily from the running.

"Need a ride?" Ada asked from the boat. "Better yet need a change of clothes Lark?"

I smirked walking over to the dock. Ada tossed me a package. I looked inside and raised a brow.

_What is she thinking?!_ I wondered eyes widening. _What kind of outfit is this? Does she expect me to fight in this thing?_

"Uh...thanks...I think," I said. "Could you please turn around?"

"Sure," Luis replied turning so I could get changed.

I tore off what was left of the robes and dawned my new outfit.

"You can turned around now."

Luis and Ada turned. Luis eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. Ada just laughed.

I wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt that showed off my stomach, black cloth skirt with slits on both sides and black shorts that ended at my knees. I really didn't like it because it showed off way too much skin. I finished buckling my belts that held pouches for ammo, First Aid spray, herbs and money. I looked up to see them staring. I glared at the both of them.

"Don't say a thing" I growled. "Not a single word."

Ada snorted not even fazed by the tone. Luis continued to star, mouth hanging slightly.

"Luis your drooling," Ada pointed out. Luis snapped his mouth shut.

I crossed my arms and turned to Ada. "So, do we still get that ride?"

"Hop in."

The ride to the island was a quiet one. I sat in the back with Axel and Luis sat in the front with Ada. The island grew bigger as we got closer. There were butterflies in my stomach, thinking about the upcoming battle with Saddler. I gritted my teeth in anticipation. I was looking forward to this. I wanted it to be over so I could go back home and forget all about this crazy experience.

_But the truth is,_ I thought to myself. _I'll never truly forget it. I'll always remember it like I do with the incident at Raccoon Army Base. _

"Do you like your new outfit?" Ada asked with amusement in her flirty voice.

"Love it," I replied in a exaggerated voice. "It's just my size."

Luis visibly winced from his seat.

Ada smirked as the boat increased in speed. Ada made a sharp turn and held the steering wheel with a pointed shoe, standing in the boat and using her grappling gun.

"I have business to take care of," she purred. "See you around." The boat sped out of control as Ada disappeared. Luis grabbed the steering wheel, trying to stop it from hitting the rocks. The boat crashed and stopped moving all together. Luis leaned back in his seat, breathing heavily from the ride.

"You okay?" I asked causing him to jump in his seat.

Luis sighed. "Give me a few minutes so my heart can stop ramming against my ribs," he breathed.

I climbed into the front of the boat and sat down on the edge, waiting patiently. "Your friend knows how to give someone a heart attack."

Luis chuckled humorlessly. "Your never going to forgive for locking you in that cell are you?" I gave him a look. "I take that as a no."

"Let's get going," I said standing. "We don't have much time." I looked at the rock ledge, searching for foot holes. I frowned, not finding any.

"Could you give me a hand here?" I asked. "No foot holes."

"Sure."

Luis formed his hands and bent down a little. I put on foot on his hand, the other on the rock wall, one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on the wall, groping toward the ledge. Luis boosted me up and I was able to grab the ledge and pull myself up. Axel came up second and Luis came last. We headed down the ledge and jumped down to a somewhat flat walkway that lead to a small cave. We entered the cave and shortly exiting.

Ashely screamed.

"Lark!"

My head jerked up seeing Ashley being carried off by a soldier. They entered through an entrance and the door slammed closed cutting off her screams.

Before us is what appears to be a crumbling down camp inhabited by Gannados.

"This keeps getting better and better," Luis muttered.

"It's only going to get worse," I replied aiming at the searchlight. The glass shattered as the bullet hit it. "Let's get going."

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter is short. I promise I'll make the next one longer. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters except for Lark and Axel. I'll try to make this chapter longer, no promises. Please Review!!

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

By Heather Martell

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

A black Ganado appeared with a machine gun and started to shoot at the wall Luis, Axel and I were hiding behind. The bullets pounded against the brick wall. Axel whined loudly but the sound of the gun muffled it. I ran a hand over his fur, trying to calm him.

"How the hell are we going stop this guy?" Luis asked, raising his voice to be heard. He dodged as a stray bullet came flying by his ear.

"Aim for his head!" I yelled ducking as another bullet whizzed by. "But it will take some ammo just to kill him!"

The Ganado stopped and reloaded his gun. I nodded at Luis. "NOW!" We rose to our feet and aimed for the big guys head. The bullets went flying but not all of them hit their mark. The Ganado staggered, covering his head. He yelled in pain as the bullets hit him.

_All that fat is protecting him_, I thought. _Come on die already!_

The final bullet from Luis killed the Ganado. The Ganado fell to the ground with a loud thud. Money appeared next to him. More Ganados appeared and yelled at us in Spanish. We aimed at them and kept emptying bullets into the Ganados. As they dropped more came. I was running out of bullets for my handgun. I switched to my shotgun, killing more with that than the handgun and it used less bullets. Money, Herbs, and Ammo fell from various pockets. I grabbed them when I could and reloaded my guns. Luis and Axel split up the job of keeping an eye on me. When the area was finally cleared, we sat on the steps of the entrance taking a breather.

"How do we open this thing?" Luis asked tapping on the door.

I pointed to the button that was near the entrance. I haven't got my breath yet. "P-Push the button and a laser will hit the glass of that search light thing." I pointed to the search light that stood on the roof across from us. "Move that and the laser will bounce off and land on the other search light near the entrance. Move that so the laser will connect to the button near you."

Luis nodded in understanding. "Stay here." With that Luis ran off to move around the search lights. While he was doing that I checked my weapons and the first aid supplies. Axel sat next to me, his green eyes watching over the place. I sat on the steps, thinking. We were so close to getting Ashley back and returning home. But I wondered what I would do when this was all over. Would Luis still be in my life or would he leave? Will Ashley and I become friends? Will Axel leave me when this is all over? Would I go back to my old job and pretend that this never happened?

I sighed, wiping a hand over my face. I couldn't worry about that now. I had a mission to do and I intend to do it right. Luis came back shortly and stopped when he saw the look on my face. He raised a brow wondering what had caused the change in my mood suddenly. I gave him a ghost of a smile but that only made things slightly worse.

"Lark is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want this to end." Luis looked at me for a second and nodded. I could tell his was concerned by the look in his eyes. I forced a smile for his sake but it didn't reach my eyes.

We went through the doorway and headed down a tunnel into a open area that lead into another tunnel. Overhead is a ledge with a boulder on the top. I nodded at the boulder and Luis nodded. He made a hand sign, telling me stay with Axel and headed toward the entrance. I watch warily as Luis neared the entrance. The boulder shifted and rolled forward. Luis saw it just in time and jumped out of the way in time. The boulder smashed into jagged pieces on the floor. Axel and I walked up to Luis and all three of us headed in. To the left of us were two barrels. Axel broke the barrels with his claws. Nothing. Oh well.

We passed a rickety bridge into another tunnel. Two Ganados waited for us and died instantly. We gathered what we could from them and whatever was in the room. A ladder rose from the floor and lead up a hole to the roof. I lifted Axel to my shoulder and started climbing. Luis followed close behind.

**Luis Sera's POV**

I noticed that Lark as been a little off since I told her to wait on the steps with Axel. I racked my brain, trying to figure out what was wrong. There are a lot of possibilities, a lot of things wrong but I didn't know what. I tried asking but that didn't go to well. Lark evaded the question and it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. I still thought about it even as I followed her and Axel up the ladder.

A Ganado waited to our left and Lark shot it without even blinking. Since we first met I knew she was different but as this whole mission went on I slowly realized how different she was. Lark lived a life filled with bad memories and the scars didn't help either.

We ran into a few more Ganado's and killed them as we went, gathering what we could find. Lark remained quiet throughout the whole thing. Even when we stood in front of another entrance, she was silent. I really started to worry. Lark pushed the button and the door slide open, revealing a down sloping walkway. A blue flickering light from a torch told me that the merchant wasn't too far away. We need to stock up on more spray and upgrades. We headed down the slop and stopped at the merchants. The merchant looked at Lark warily, wondering if she was okay. He looked towards me and I just shrugged.

"Let's go," Lark said heading up the hill. Axel trotted after her. I sighed and followed closely. Four more Ganados came after us and died. A metal door to the left. Axel pushed it open with his head and we entered. We had entered a puddle filled room with lousy light. Heading down the hallways we came to a door with a single Ganado. Axel killed it by tearing off a big chunk of flesh from it's neck. Nothing came from it. We checked the area and found a single box of hand gun ammo and a single green herb. I made sure to split the ammo with Lark who smiled somewhat. The first chance I get I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

**Lark's POV**

I knew Luis was worried but I couldn't tell him my fears. We entered another small kitchen area. Rotten meat hung from the ceiling. Maggots squirmed inside the meat. Axel whined and I grimaced. The door to the fridge type thing burst open and out came a fire Ganado. Luis shot it in the head before it couldn't even reach us.

"Thanks," I said nodding at him.

Luis raised a brow. "Oh? So your talking to me now?" he asked a little hurt. It was my turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Let's go find Ashley." Luis walked up front. Axel and I shared a look before following him. I was stunned by his mood but I quickly shoved it to one side. I could worry about it later. After we found Ashley that is. Heading down the hallway we heard a familiar voice.

Luis and I looked at each other. "Ashely?" Luis wondered.

"Sounds like her."

We walked a little further and saw a giant Ganado that wore body armor and a single red robotic eye. It held a spiked mace in one hand. I took out rifle and aimed for the head. The head exploded when the bullet hit and the body fell and disappeared. It left some money but not a lot. Ashely's voice became louder as we drew closer. There was a door to the right across from a set of stairs. There would be more Ganados coming so...

Once the room was cleared of Ganado's and picked clean of herbs, sprays, money and jewels we headed back up stairs and headed into the room. We passed a few stacked boxes and into a well lit room with a bunch of T.V.'s.

"Ashley," Luis whispered seeing the girl in some sort of cell with two Ganados. Ashley was banging against the door, screaming.

"Lark! Luis! Axel, help!" she wailed.

A Ganado came from behind, grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Ashley looked up at the man with fear in her eyes. I ground my teeth together, anger rising. The Ganados finally noticed the camera videoing them and hit a button. The t.v.'s turned off.

"Hang in there Ash," I said slowly. "We're coming."

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note:**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a hard time concentrating. I put NOT THIS AGAIN! on hold till I can finish this. I'm still continuing it. I'll try to update when I can and I'm sorry if this chapter is short. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
